


You & I, Collide

by goyaz



Category: One Direction
Genre: 90s AU, Love/Hate, M/M, Pining, artstudent!Zayn, entrepreneur!Liam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 13:49:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3252125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goyaz/pseuds/goyaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>90s!AU: Liam is a confident, successful entrepreneur. To prove to his friends that he’s not as shallow as his money makes him out to be Liam volunteers to be the model for a drawing class, where he meets Zayn who shows little to no interest toward Liam. Unable to accept the rejection, Liam is faced with every insecurity he never knew he had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“You excited, Liam? Tonight is your night. Congrats, bro! You deserve this,” Niall raised his glass to Liam.

“Cheers, Niall,” Liam thanked his blonde, pale, college friend with the heavy Irish accent. Liam and Niall met during their second year in business school. While Liam pursued entrepreneurship Niall focused on marketing, and is now an executive director at one of the largest advertising agencies. Niall’s comical personality contrasted with Liam’s solemn attitude but somehow that made their friendship work.

Liam raised his glass and clinked it with Niall’s as they cheered to the opening of Liam’s new club. 

Through his parents hard work Liam attended the best private schools in the city and graduated from the most prestigious business universities in the country. After earning his university degree, Liam continued his studies in grad school earning his Masters of Management degree.

Liam’s ambition began at a young age when his stepfather would reward him after doing chores around the house beginning with smaller tasks and later, mowing the lawn, or shoveling the driveway when snow would fall. From then Liam learned the value of working hard and the compensations that came along with it. And tonight because of his determination Liam was opening his first nightclub.

Sure some people would call Liam’s commitment to work compulsive but Liam was just determined to being the best in every aspect of his life. His greatest competition was himself and a grain of failure would completely diminish his empire, or the one he hoped to one day own. Liam never committed to anything that didn’t involve his business, not even those who expected more after a one-night stand. But there was nothing negative about Liam that even his fleeting romances could say. He was polite even when he was turning someone down. His charming charisma made it impossible to dislike him.

“We should get going,” Liam said taking a sip of his champagne before setting the glass down to look at the time on his recently purchased gold watch. “Limo should be outside.”

“Right,” Niall agreed before chugging his whole glass of champagne. 

Before walking out of his newly bought penthouse, one of the many benefits of his success, Liam looked at himself one more time in the mirror next to the elevator doors. He smiled at himself and brushed his knuckles over his own chin as he winked at his reflection feeling confident and accomplished in his black suit. Liam wasn’t cocky, but he acknowledged his good looks. 

Liam and Niall took the elevator down to the lobby of Liam’s building where they were walked out by the doorman, Milton, “Have a good evening Mr. Payne,” he said opening the door for them. The suited men walked out into the chilly night and climbed into the limo where they were greeted by Liam’s childhood friend Louis, and his guest. The pair were sitting closely together enough for Liam to assume this was another of Louis’ conquests.

“Evening lads,” Louis spoke as Liam closed the door after sliding in behind Niall. “I believe some congratulations are in order,” Louis said clapping and whistling. The longhaired boy next to him clapped along and wooed. ”I’d like to make a toast,” he began as he reached into the compartment in front of him pulling out an already open expensive chilled bottle of champagne. “To someone who I’ve known my entire life.” Louis picked up empty glasses one at a time, filling each with champagne and passing them to his friend to pass to Liam and Niall. “That has given me shit since the second I met em.” He continued after serving each of the boys, setting the bottle back. “Congratulations, to my brother Liam for never taking a fucking break. I admire you because you never gave up now you’ve got your own club, mate. I want to be just like you when I grow up Liam,” he joked raising his glass. 

If there was anyone in the world who knew Liam better than himself, it had to be Louis. Louis moved into Liam’s community when they were seven years old. As Liam tended his garden, the boy next door had nothing better to do than to kick his ball straight into Liam’s tulips. Of course the best solution for Liam was to walk over to him and talk some sense into Louis about the tolerance of disruption when there are people, in this case him, at work. Louis simply laughed and pointed at Liam’s dirt stained khaki’s right on the arse. From that moment on not even blood could make them any closer.

“Cheers to you, Liam” Louis concluded and clinked glasses with the rest. Liam knew that there were many more cheers to be made tonight, but this was with out a doubt the most important to him.

“Thank you lads,” Liam raised a thankful hand at them taking a sip from the glass. 

Louis cleared his throat for everyone’s attention again, looking nervous for what could be first time since Liam has known him. “So boys, this is Harry.” He gestured at the sleek boy, “Harry this is Liam and Niall.”

“So great to meet you both.” He politely shook each of their hands with both of his. “Louis has always talked so highly of you two.” 

Liam smirked and narrowed his eyes in Louis’ direction who had puckered his lips to hide his embarrassment. 

“Has he now?” Liam questioned.

Louis interrupted before Harry could reply. “Don’t lie to the guy Harold,” he blurted expanding his arms, a tactic Liam saw each time Louis tried to untangle himself from his own lies. “You’ll only inflate his ego,” he shrugged victoriously knowing just how to tick off Liam, lovingly of course.

Not many things bothered Liam, but of the few that did, being teased for his high self-esteem was the worst. Everything Liam had, Liam worked for. To be thought of as conceited, pretentious or ostentatious insulted Liam’s persona. Louis was implying it, or maybe the champagne was getting to Liam, but he took it personal either way. “I do not have a big ego,” Liam defended himself. 

“Do too, mate,” Niall agreed with Louis. The press of his lips and tilt of his head toward Liam displayed apology, “but like in a nice way, ya know?” 

“Blondie’s right,” Louis added. “You know you’ve got it so there’s nothing wrong with flaunting it Liam. What’s a couple flashy bucks here and there, even when it’s for charity. It all still benefits you anyway, right?”

It could take a while for Liam to lose his temper, but Louis knew just the words to jab him with. Liam was feeling too attacked at the moment when this night was supposed to be about him. But if he worded it like that he would only be proving Louis right. Liam never let himself lose, especially not over a petty argument involving who he was. Ok so maybe Liam never physically did something for someone else besides his parents but he did offer money and advice, lots of it. Mostly to Louis, or anyone who felt that their life wasn’t going in the right path. Apparently, they felt solace in seeking guidance from Liam’s success story. It’s only because he’s been so involved in succeeding himself and had he not been that way he wouldn’t be out here tonight celebrating. Admitting that would discredit his defense as well, so he just continued to debunk Louis. “Do not,” Liam snarled.

“S’all in good manner Liam. You want to see others succeed like you, that’s great. Makes you a fantastic friend. Wouldn’t be the man I am today without you,” he winked at Liam raising the glass again before taking a sip. “Enough rubbish, let’s drink,” Louis wasted no time in pulling out the champagne bottle again and refilling everyone’s cups constantly until they reached their destination.

Liam decided he’d leave it there. This was a night to celebrate.

Upon arriving, the limo door was opened and the lads stepped out one by one as best they could after finishing two bottles of champagne. Liam stepped out last buttoning up his blazer as cameras flashed and men called out “Mr. Payne look here.” Loving the attention but not being one too flaunt it, as Louis put it, Liam smiled and posed for them before joining his friends at the red velvet rope where they were let in by the guard. 

As Liam walked into the brightly neon lit Motion Nightclub he couldn’t believe that he was the owner of it. Liam had pitched the idea to his team about opening up a futuristic club scene to depict what was to be expected in the millennium. Not many seemed eager about his robotic visualization but Liam knew it was because they hadn’t thought about it first. In the paper Liam read all the rave over clubs over seas in the states that were partying like it was the 2000s already. 

It was everything Liam pictured it would be. High white circular seats with silver linings accompanied by high metallic tables surrounding the bigger space in the middle reserved for the dancing, while multicolored neon lights bolded the two large bars adjacent of each other. Neon lights reflected off of every metallic surface illuminating the club in various bright colors.

After taking pictures with all the important people from his company, Liam joined the rest of the lads, along with other important guests, in the VIP section that hung on the balcony right above the DJ booth. 

Quite drunk by now, Liam was remembering the accusations the boys had thrown at him over his narcissism. In his alcohol altered mind he differentiated confidence from cockiness and abruptly shouted, “I don’t only care about myself you know,” loud enough for Louis to shoot a confused look at him. “You guys think that I wouldn’t do something for someone else for nothing in return but I would, you know.” He hiccupped once, “I’m a nice person.”

“You still on about that Liam?” Louis questioned walking over to Liam and throwing an arm around him. “We know you’re not a bad person love. And we know you love and would do anything for us, that’s why we’re here innit?” Louis tapped Liam’s shoulder reassuring him.

Even in his drunken state Liam felt the need to prove them wrong. He knew that they knew he wasn’t a bad person but that wasn’t enough. “I can prove it to you.” He said, “Come on, dare me to do something for someone. I’ll show you.” Liam said with Louis’ full attention now. 

“Fine,” Louis agreed unable to pass up a dare, especially for Liam. “Harry,” he spoke louder, over the music. 

Harry turned to face them after momentarily being distracted by the thumping music. “What is it?”

“Liam here wants to fully convince us just how down to earth he can truly be. You’re the most humble man I’ve met,” Louis winked at Harry whose face flushed. “Do you know anyplace or person who might need some free labor?”

Harry crossed an arm over himself bringing the other to hold his chin while standing pensively. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a red folded paper handing it to Liam. “We could really use your help,” Harry told him almost pleading. “I don’t think I can keep drawing anymore fruits.”

Liam unfolded the paper and through blurry vision he was able to make out the words. MODEL NEEDED FOR ART CLASS, in big black bolded letters. They could not have picked an easier dare for Liam to fulfill. Of course he’d do it. “I’ll do it,” he nearly shouted. 

Louis snatched the paper reading over it. Right before he could say anything Liam brought his hands sloppily to Louis’ mouth forbidding him from saying anything else. “I’m doing it and that’s it. Besides,” Liam added adjusting his jacket maliciously, “Every king needs his portrait drawn.”

“Alright! Cheers to that,” Niall shouted, only having heard that last bit to fully understand what was going on but he was too drunk too care. 

And that’s what the rest of the night consisted of. Drinking and dancing until the night became a blur of celebration. 

The next thing he knew Liam was opening his eyes to the pounding of his head. Swiftly shutting his eyes again Liam lay in bed paying with every ache in his body the price of every bottle that was opened the night before. Slowly, he sat up looking over to his clock and realizing it was 2 in the afternoon. Mistakenly, he looked away too fast as his sight rushed in spinning motions making the room look like it was bouncing to the beat of his menacing headache. Liam massaged his temple as he threw his legs over the bed. Slowly he leaped off the high bed and walked down the steps off the rounded platform that held his bed making his way to his personal bathroom. As he released all of last nights toxins in his piss, Liam reached over to his mirror cabinet and pulled out some aspirins not bothering to down them with water. Walking out of the bathroom, he only bothered to toss on a t-shirt over his boxers before opening the two doors from his bedroom into the spacious living room. 

There on the large beige half-donut sofa in the center of the room, were Niall, Louis and Harry sleeping with open mouths and limbs hanging off the furniture.

“Wake up,” he blurted loudly smacking Louis’ foot as he walked past them into the kitchen.

Louis groaned in pain and weird muffled sounds escaped his mouth. 

“Shut up,” Niall shouted throwing a pillow at Louis’ face. 

“Fuck you, Horan” Louis shouted back in a strangely highly pitched voice as he nuzzled into the pillow that was thrown at him. 

Liam opened his fridge to pull out four bottled waters and returned to the living room crime scene. He tossed a bottle to Niall causing it to land right on his belly.

He jerked up with a loud “OWW” howl, accusing Liam of attempt of murder.

“Thank you my savior,” Harry said from the other side of the couch sitting up as Liam handed him a bottle. Liam placed the other on the coffee table before taking a seat next to Harry. 

Harry immediately opened his bottle and nearly chugged the entire thing in one gulp. Louis was still half asleep with his legs thrown over the couch. Niall couldn’t bother to be woken either after only taking a sip of his water and instantly falling back asleep. 

Liam drank his water feeling every drop of it replenish every bit of his dehydrated soul. Holding the bottle between his thighs Liam threw his head back rewinding through every moment he could remember from the night before. He opened his eyes as his head continued resting on the couch and he could see the ceiling above him spinning. His memory landed on the bet he’d placed to prove to the lads that he wasn’t as shallow as they thought, but he figured they’d forgotten by now so he didn’t bother to bring it up. 

Snores and some groans filled the room before Louis sat up exaggerating every breath he took. He grabbed the bottle from the table opening it and chugging it fast enough to crush the bottle completely in one hand. “Ah,” he exhaled loudly. “What a night, eh?”

Answers came in form of painful moans. And as fate would have it, Louis brought up what Liam was dreading at the moment. “So, you going to chicken out then Liam?”

“Chicken out? Me? Do you know who I am Louis Tomlinson?” Liam lazily lifted his head to face Louis.

“Yes, I do Liam Payne. I’m just sitting here wondering when you’re going to make that call.” Louis’ teasingly flared his eyebrows at Liam.

Not removing his narrow eyes from Louis, Liam tapped Harry, “Hand me the cordless phone will you?”

Harry reached to his right picking up the white wireless phone with the antenna and placing it in Liam’s waiting hand. For a moment Liam retrieved to his bedroom and came back with the crumpled red paper Harry had given him the night before. Holding it up to himself he dialed into the phone, and pressed it to his ear waiting as it rung. 

“Hello,” a gentle feminine voice spoke through the phone. 

“Good afternoon, my name is Liam Payne and I’m calling because I’m interested in volunteering to model for your drawing class.” Liam shot a look to Louis, whose lips twirled into a smile. 

“Afternoon sir,” she replied with a hint of joy, “My name’s professor Stacia. May I ask how you found out about the opportunity?”

“ Yes, a student of yours showed me the flyer and I thought I could help.”

From across the room Louis made faces mocking Liam’s words. Harry just smiled listening attentively. Niall was still knocked out. 

“Wonderful. I can’t thank you enough. Not many people were willing to volunteer, actually no one was. I just have to make sure that you’re ok with it?” Stacia’s excitement diminished as she asked. 

A bit confused as to why he wouldn’t be, Liam looked over the paper one last time and spotted a word he must have been too drunk to pick out last night, “nude model”. Liam had to stand in front of a classroom completely naked? For a moment, Liam was quiet as he realized the situation he had just gotten himself into. 

Stacia spoke breaking the silence before Liam could; “Look I understand if this is out of your comfort zone Mr. Payne and I respect your decision if you decide to decline.”

Liam debated for a second whether it would be worth it to be vulnerably naked in front of more than a dozen eyes that will be recreating every inch of his bare body onto a canvas, all to satisfy his pride. But Stacia’s overly excited voice when he said he’d volunteer tugged at his heart and he couldn’t find it in himself to back out now. More than anything Liam respected her need to do her job.

“Course, it won’t be a problem Stacia.” Liam said clearing out any tone of hesitation. “I’d be glad to be of help.”

“Oh, Mr. Payne you don’t know how much this will mean to the class and me.” She spoke cheerfully again. 

“Please, call me Liam.”

“Right, Liam. Well, there will be three sessions where the students will draw you. The first session, which will be Monday, they will simply draw a portrait of you. For the second session, on Wednesday evening I want them to focus on drawing just a rough sketch of your form. Lastly, on Friday will be the actual assignment where they will draw you in the nude.” She concluded.

“That sounds great, Stacia,” Liam consented pushing back any thoughts of reluctance. 

“Thank you again Liam, you’re really doing something great for us.” And with that she hung up.

Exhaling a breath as if he’d been holding it in the entire time, Liam walked back to the couch without saying a word and sat between Louis and Harry.

“So?” Harry questioned eagerly.

“You knew didn’t you?” Liam turned to Louis.

“Knew what mate?” Asked a puzzled Louis.

“That I’d have to pose naked. You did, didn’t you? You too Harry, you knew all along,” Liam turned to look at Harry now. 

“And what if we did Liam? You’re the one who wanted to prove so badly that you’re not a bad man. Plus I tried to tell you Liam, I really did. Don’t you remember covering my mouth before I could even lay out the rules of the bet?”

Yes he remembered, but Liam refused to accept defeat. 

Harry’s face filled with concern as he apologized. “I’m sorry Liam. I should have said something. I just thought you knew since you’d read the paper.” He said nearly pouting.

“So what? You’ll pose naked, big deal” Niall said out of nowhere with eyes still closed. “You’re a fit bloke, I’m sure they’ll all enjoy seeing you unclothed.”

“Exactly, thank you soulless corpse.” Louis added. “Plus, Harry will be there to comfort you. Isn’t that right Harold?”

“Mmhmm,” Harry smiled from ear to ear.

The problem wasn’t posing naked. The problem was having more than two pairs of eyes glued to his bare bottom all at once. Not that it’d be all that bad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning, I have changed the rating to explicit because there will be adult content through out the story.

The rest of the weekend was more of the same. Saturday night Liam returned to the second opening of Motion Nightclub, which he still was in awe of. 

The only person to tag along with Liam this night was Louis. The thought of liquor nauseated them to no end so they stuck to water for the evening. If anyone asked, they were having vodka on the rocks. 

This evening he had the chance to walk around the entire club greeting and thanking every employee, from the bartenders to the bathroom clerks, for their hospitality.

Sunday morning Liam drove out to his family’s farm where he reunited with his parents and grandmother. He spent the day in the fields with his stepfather, Geoff. Over many generations, Geoff’s family passed down ownership of the fields filled with acres of tulips. The Payne family’s business grew from selling the flowers roadside to opening flower shops all over the city.

“One day, this will all be yours.” Geoff had told Liam since he was a kid.

Liam thought it was the most breath-taking place he’d ever seen. The purples, the pinks, the blues, and yellows blending all together for miles. This is Liam’s favorite place to come to. Karen, his mom, and Geoff lived in the city with Liam up until he left for college. They would visit Geoff’s parents at the farm almost every weekend, especially when the tulips blossomed in spring and summer. Liam would run through the rows of colorful flowers as Karen warned not to go far. But he didn’t care because he felt like the king of every blossomed tulip on that field. As he got older the farm’s meaning to him grew deeper. When Geoff’s father, whom Liam considered his own grandfather, passed away the fields became a place for Liam to escape and get away from the noise of the world. The farm was then passed down to Geoff, being the only son of Gregory Payne. 

For the first time Liam felt the intensity of loss, and couldn’t imagine ever feeling it again. Since then, he’d never felt a deeper emotion but he also knew it wasn’t long now until he had to say goodbye to Nana. It was worth the two-hour drive every Sunday to see her smiling face. 

Monday evening soon arrived and after a long day at the office Liam wanted nothing more than to rest but, thanks to his competitiveness, he was due to show up to Stacia’s art class. Lucky for him, she said tonight they’d only draw his portrait. 

Liam parked his all black 328i BMW in the lot closest to the art building, or the lot the handsome lad pointed at when Liam asked for directions. Guys and gals, alike watched Liam as he set his car alarm, walking smoothly toward the building. Liam was dressed more formal than everyone else in his navy blue sacks and blazer, with a pink button up, and fancy shoes as Louis called them. 

Along the hallways there were various drawings, sculptures and projects on display mirroring a museum. The artists, Liam assumed, were the students. Reaching the end of the narrow hall, Liam found room 143. With the door half open, Liam lightly knocked before a sweet voice excused him in. 

Liam finally put a face to that delightful voice, and she was just as endearing in person as she sounded over the phone. 

“You must be Liam,” she said excitedly. “So great to finally meet you.” She walked over to him pulling Liam into a hug and she grasping his shoulders as she released him. “Oh, you are gonna be a treat to draw.” She was jollier in person but someone you could find comfort in quickly. Stacia felt like the crazy aunt dressed in layers of green and red colored felt clothing that Liam never had. 

The set up of the classroom was more of a studio with stools and easels forming a circle around boxes covered in drapes, Liam thought of it as a stage. Around the classroom there were various works of art depicting shades of still life amongst other forms of drawing that Liam couldn’t put a name too, but could easily admit he’d be no good at doing. 

“Liam, I just want to thank you again for volunteering for the class. Now, who exactly was it that referred you? Maybe they’re due for some extra credit,” She said laughing. 

“It was actually Harry Styles, who recommended me,” Liam spared her the details of how he ended up here.

“Ah yes, the always charming Mr. Styles. It’s no wonder he convinced you.”

If only she knew.

“No one dared to volunteer. I don’t understand this youth and their fear of their own bodies. The way we came into the world, it’s all part of the human anatomy, it’s natural. That’s why I was so over the moon when you called.” Stacia brought her hands together as she beamed at Liam.

“Well, I’m glad I could help,” Liam smiled warmly back at her. 

Right then the classroom door cracked open and students began to fill the room. 

“Liam,” Harry shouted excitedly wailing his arms as he walked toward Liam and Stacia. “Professor Stacia, I see you’ve met my model.”

“We’ve been rightfully introduced Harry, thanks to you of course. Maybe a bit of extra credit is in order,” Stacia smiled at Harry, walking away. 

“Oi, you’re going to save my grade Liam,” Harry said before leaving Liam and making his way to his spot infront of a canvas.   
Liam just laughed as he took off his blazer to get more comfortable, hanging it on the coat rack behind Stacia’s desk. He took a seat on a stool away from the circle of the students. 

“Settle down everyone,” Stacia talked over the chattering of the students. “Good evening everyone,” she began as the class quieted down. “Hope you all had a well rested, fun weekend. As you know, we’ve been focusing on still life for the past couple of weeks. And tonight we finally have a model for our drawings of the human body. If you would ever so graciously give a warm welcoming to our model for the class, Liam Payne.” Stacia annunciated, wailing her arms as she called Liam over.

Hurriedly, Liam went between the seated students and joined Stacia in the center of the room. As he said hello to everyone, the door creaked open and in walked a tall skinny bloke with broad shoulders, dark hair falling over his face. He wore a gray cardigan over a black tee and ripped skinny jeans topped with heavy black boots. 

“Ah, Mr. Malik nice of you to join us. I was just introducing to the class our model for the still life project.”

“Well that’s cool, innit proff,” the boy replied in a coy manner. Completely unbothered with being late, the lad set his bag down before sitting on the stool, one foot on the ground, the other on the lowest ledge of the stool. 

Already used it, Stacia continued with her speech of what she wanted everyone to focus on today, which would simply be the drawings of Liam’s face. “Liam will be sitting in the middle…” Stacia’s voice trailed off in the distance while Liam thoughts wandered elsewhere.

Rude boy Mr. Malik, Liam presumed. Careleslly walking in, with no care to whom he’s interrupted. Surely he could learn a thing or two about manners. Regardless of how sour his first impression was on him, Liam couldn’t deny the effortless elegance with which he carried himself. His raven colored haired hair resting over his edge cutting cheekbones, brooding eyes, so gentle yet so menacing, you could drown in their honey colored sweetness. Jaw so sharp, Liam wanted nothing more than to run a finger across it’s blade. Everything about this Mr. Malik, was just fragile beauty, the type of beauty with which Liam used to describe the field of tulips. Breath taking.

“Everyone got that?” Stacia’s voice came blaring back interrupting Liam’s thoughts.

Yesses and head nods came from the class. “Right, Liam you just sit here and let the work begin, yeah?” Stacia patted Liam on the back before returning back to her desk.

Liam took a seat on the stool above one of the boxes. He looked around the room as everyone got comfortable, moving around their stools and easels so that they’d all have a good view facing Liam. Liam’s sight landed on Harry who was having trouble the back leg of his easel but shot a thumbs up and a smile at Liam once he figured it out. When Liam moved his head to face forward Liam was met with those piercing hazel eyes. Refusing to show the lingering taste of intimidation, Liam stared back intently into Mr. Malik’s eyes holding his sight for a second before he turned to the canvas in front of him. But Liam couldn’t retreat his eyes away from the boy just yet. The way his long lashes casted small shadows over his cheeks everytime he glanced at Liam and back to his board. The way he’d so gently remove his falling hair from his face. Too distracted to notice immediately that Mr. Malik was again staring right back into Liam’s eyes, Liam felt a rush of embarrassing heat come over his cheeks. 

Mr. Malik turned his head to the side, gleaming eyes giving Liam a look of curiousity. “Professor Stacia, do we have to color in the blush around his cheeks as well then?” he teased without removing his sight from Liam’s. 

The class giggled, “All right settle down, Malik there’s no talking.” Stacia called at him.

Hoping that he was hiding his shame as best he could, Liam simply turned to look elsewhere, anywhere other than the impolite, beautiful, bastard in front of him. Liam felt an uncomfortable moist take over his hands so he casually rubbed them against his knees. He’s never expperienced clammy hands before, but then again Liam’s never been embarrassed in front of a group of people who were keenly focused on every detail of his face. 

Unintentionally, Liam’s eyes reverted back to rude boy, who’s full concentration was his canvas, mouth agape, as Liam gave him a quick scowl before he would catch him. 

The seconds felt like days, and the minutes like months. Every tick of the clock got slower, and slower to Liam. How much longer would- 

“Alright, time’s up. That’s all for tonight. I want you to read chapter 10 from the text, which focuses on drawing the human forms. See, you next class.” Stacia said dismissing them. 

Liam stood up quickly making his way to the coat rack where his blazer hung. As he put it on, he subtly looked over his shoulder to see Harry and Mr. Malik chatting. Liam saw this as an opportunity to approach him, firstly to get his full name and secondly to see what he was all about. It was beyond Liam how such a stunning human could be so taunting, but he wanted to figure it out. 

As he began to walk away, Liam was held back by Stacia. 

“Liam, I just want to thank you again.” She smiled so warmly, reminding Liam what he was really here for. 

“Stacia, if you want me to stay, you’re going to have to quit thanking me, alright? I told you it’s no problem and am actually honored to be able to help you.”

“Right,” she lit up again, “Fine. I hope the jokesters don’t discourage you. I don’t know what got into Malik today, he’s usually never disruptive and I have to make the effort to get a squeek from him.” Stacia shook her head, with a concerned look. “Well alright, see you Wednesday night Liam.”

Somehow Liam couldn’t see it being true that Mr. Malik was actually this very timid guy who didn’t say a peep after he’d humiliated Liam in front of everyone. Oddly enough that piece of information saved the bit of confidence that nearly slipped from Liam’s grip and Mr. Malik didn’t seem so intimidating anymore. 

Upon turning around to head toward the door of the classroom Liam no longer saw Harry or the troublemaker. Apprehensive that he’d lost his chance to confront the mystical being that was Mr. Malik, Liam walked through the halls back out into the now colder night. As he turned the corner to the lot, he saw them, Harry and the agitator. Liam made his way toward them as mellow as possible.

“Evening lads, hope I’m not interrupting anything,” Liam excused himself like the gentleman that he was. “I don’t believe we’ve had a proper introduction, my name is Liam Payne.” Liam extended his hand expecting the boy to grab it.

Instead, Mr. Malik reached into his pockets pulling out a cigarette, that he plopped between his lips, and the lighter he used to light the fire. It was only after taking a drag and exhaling away from Harry and Liam that he reached for Liam’s waiting hand giving it a tight grip. “Zayn,” he simply said letting go of it afterward.

“Nice to meet the witty lad who called me out. “ Liam joked but got no reaction from Zayn, only Harry who weirdly laughed into his throat almost choking. 

“Right,” Zayn said shooting a nonchalant look at Liam before turning to Harry. “I’ve got to go, see ya lata Harry.” He said walking into the darkness of the campus.

Liam was convinced; Zayn Malik was the greatest insolent he’d ever met, even more than Louis. They’d probably get on just right. 

“What’s up with him?” Liam asked annoyed.

Harry shrugged, “Nothin, he’s just a reserved guy I guess…”

The truth was Zayn humiliated Liam more than anyone ever had in his life, in the span of two hours. A new record that Liam had no intention of breaking. The thought of having to stand naked in front of him dawned on Liam, and he felt the sudden rush of heat travel from his face to his feet. What if he bashes Liam in front of everyone as Liam stands there completely naked and helpless? Who does Zayn Malik think he is, taking over Liam’s thought like this making him doubt himself. It was unacceptable and Liam wouldn’t allow it. He had to find a way to get in with Zayn’s good side before the final session. 

“Liam,” Harry exclaimed bringing Liam’s mind back to the lot. “Did you hear me? You alright, mate? You’re looking a little pale,” Harry worriedly brought a hand to Liam’s forehead, “You got a cold or, something?”

“I’m fine, Harry.” Liam pushed Harry’s hand away. “You going to need a ride, mate?” 

“Sure, if it’s no problem,” Harry said politely.

“Course not, come on,” Liam led Harry back to his car. 

They climbed into the car, and as he pulled out of the parking lot Liam couldn’t shake away the thought of Zayn. Something about him infuriated and allured Liam altogether. So much that Liam almost felt the need to know more about him. 

Liam drove with Harry, the only sound coming from the car radio. And before he knew it Liam was asking Harry questions. 

“So, you and Zayn close?” He asked casually.

“Yeah, I mean not close but we hang out at uni most of the time,” Harry replied bopping his head to the tune of the pop song currently playing. 

Liam needed more. “What does he do?”

Harry turned his head toward Liam, who didn’t have to look to know the questionable look displayed across Harry’s face. “Er, well he told me before he worked at a shop down by the center mall. Not sure where exactly,” Harry continued to stare at Liam. “Why?” he flatly asked.

“Just curious,” Liam replied not taking his eyes away from the road. “You should come out to Motion on Wednesday. We’re hosting an all white wear, glowstick party.” Then he subtly added, “you should tell Zayn to come as well. Will be fun to hang out, yeah?”

“Alright, cool. Yeah I’ll tell him about it, see if he’s up for it,” Harry went back to tapping his long fingers against his knees and bopping his head to the beat of the now rapid bass. 

Soon after, Liam was pulling up to the yellow, mustard looking building, Harry’s flat building. 

“Here you are,” Liam said putting the car in park. 

“Thanks Liam. Say, is there any way you can become a permanent part of the class? It’d be great to have a ride every night.” Harry raised his eyebrows up and down at Liam.

“You’re a funny man, Harry. Goodnight now.” Just as Harry climbed out Liam concluded with, “Tell Louis I said hello.”

Harry turned back around eyes bulging out of his sockets like a deer caught in headlights. “How do you know he’s here?”

“I can spot that truck from miles away,” Liam said pointing to the green almost run down truck that Louis refused to replace. 

“Right well,” said an embarrassed Harry, “I’ll tell him you said hello, then. Goodnight Liam,” he finally stepped out the car but before he closed the door he popped his head back into the car. “Erm,” Harry mumbled finding the right words to say, “I’m just going to say it,” he said more to himself than to Liam. “I don’t think it’d be such a good idea to get involved with Zayn.”

“Pardon me, Harry, I appreciate the concern but I’m the only one able to decide who I can or can’t get involved with. You don’t know anything about me, mate.” Liam replied sternly facing forward, away from Harry.

“Your’re right, I apologize,” Harry said shutting the door.

Liam didn’t wait another second and sped off. 

Guilt trickled at the back of his head over how he had talked to Harry. Liam didn’t mean to come off as an asshole but he didn’t appreciate the way Harry tried to dictate his decisions. Liam hadn’t even implied that he wanted to pursue Zayn. He simply asked a couple of questions about him. But deep down Liam knew what it really was that had made him explode like that. The built up anger he’d let off on Harry, came from the frustration of humiliation that Zayn had caused him. It was his fault that Liam felt as agitated as he did, something new for Liam. Something he wasn’t used to and surely didn’t like. 

Liam didn’t know what it was about that beautiful malicious stranger with the long lashes, and his flawlessly sharp cheekbones, and death-defying sparkling eyes, with dark drapes of hair delicately hanging over his ravishing face. The more he thought of Zayn the more he fantasized of being in the art room completely naked, alone with Zayn as he draws Liam. Liam imagines Zayn bringing pleasure to every part of his body that he sketched resonating through the paper. He imagines Zayn drawing his thighs, going higher up with his pencil sending waves of pleasure through Liam’s body. The reality was that Liam was now gripping his groin as he drove faster, needing to get home for release.

Wasting no time, Liam parked his car infront of his building, meeting Milton at the door to hand him the keys to take the car to the parking garage. 

“Good evening to you, Mr. Payne,” Milton greeted always so earnestly. 

“Evening, Milton,” Liam spoke unusually fast, where as he’d usually strike up a conversation. At the moment he was sort of in a rush. “Thank you, Milton,” he said sounding almost robotic. 

Liam practically ran inside and nearly slid to a halt right in front of the elevator rapidly pressing the button. He counted down every level it came down making it feel like an eternity. Suddenly, living in the very last floor seemed like the dumbest decision Liam had ever made. Finally, the elevator binged indicating it’s arrival but as fate would have it, two elder ladies walked in behind Liam giving him smiles and giggling words into each other’s ears. Liam had no time to be charming older ladies, when he so desperately needed to attend to himself. 

“Oh goodnight,” they each said sweetly getting off three torturous levels below Liam’s penthouse. 

Finally the elevator doors slid open and Liam immediately threw his jacket on the ground, pulling over his shirt and tossing it anywhere. Walking into his bedroom, he used the support of his vanity to remove each shoe, proceeding into the bathroom where he undid his pants pulling them down along with his boxers causing his raging hard on to bounce up to hit his belly. He stepped into the shower turning the hot water on letting it run down his back and onto his chest when he jerked his head back from the feelings of wrapping his hand around his dick. 

Liam pumped his hand up and down, slow at first as he steadied himself up against tiled wall using his other arm. Looking down as his hands gripped tightly around his penis, Liam began to fantasize again. This time Zayn’s mouth replaced his hand, pink perfect lips wrapped warm and wetly around Liam’s shaft using his tongue to lick from the tip to the mound of Liam’s pubes. In no time Liam was coming into the palm of his own hand as exasperated moans escaped his mouth, letting the water rinse away all the dirtiness he’d just endured. 

Quickly Liam cleaned himself up, and stepped out wrapping the linen white towel around his waist. From his drawer Liam pulled out a pair of boxers, putting them on before he climbs up the platform to his bed. Before crawling in, Liam tossed the unnessery tiny pillows off of his bed. Once he settled into his bed, he reached the switch above his head to turn off the lights. 

As Liam lay there, the post orgasmic guilt settled in and Liam questioned his rash actions from earlier. Firstly, it was important he apologize to Harry immediately. It wasn’t Harry’s fault that a lad from his class had lit a match inside of Liam that he’d never discovered before. Secondly, Liam was done with his mission to get to Zayn. It was obviously bringing nothing but trouble to him and he’d only just met him. He released every thought of Zayn from his mind during his climax in the shower. Anyway, what ever Harry was warning Liam about was probably the reason why Zayn was being difficult. There was no way anyone, not even Zayn Malik, could refuse Liam, or so Liam told himself to sleep peacefully that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was lots of fun to write, probably my favorite so far. Hope you liked it, let me know what you thought :)


	3. Chapter 3

Meeting after meeting, Tuesday morning for Liam, consisted of brainstorming ideas for the next big business. Seeing as the opening was so successful Liam’s co-workers were all looking to work with him. 

It was no big deal really, he’d only made the front headline of the Style section of the Sunday paper. Of course it was a big deal, but Liam played it coy. He was already planning on buying the frame for the article. 

Finally in the peace of his own office, Liam looked through his address book and dialed the phone. 

It rung twice before a funny, familiar voice answered. 

“Hello,”

“Louis?” Liam questioned fairly certain he’d dialed Harry’s number.

“Erm, Harry is not here at the moment,” Louis disguised his voice. “Please leave your message after the buzz.”

“Louis, I know it’s you mate. Can you put Harry on? I need to speak to him.”

“What have you done now Liam?” Louis spoke sternly into the phone.

There was some rustling over the line before a deeper voice replaced Louis’. “Hello,” Harry breathed heavily. 

“Harry, it’s Liam,”

“Liam, hey. It’s good to hear from you,” Liam didn’t expect Harry to sound quite excited. In fact he’d expected Harry to be angry at least, after last night. 

“Yeah, listen why don’t you swing by my place later with Lou for a movie and beers with the lads.”

“Sure, Liam. Sounds great,” Harry accepted the invitation gratefully.

“Oh and Harry, I’m sorry about the way I spoke to you last night. Was rude of me. I don’t usually explode like that, so I’m sorry.” Liam repeatedly apologized sincerely. 

Liam was done with seeking Zayn. Maybe, there are some people that just don’t click. This could be the case, not that it’s ever really happened to Liam before. Karen raised Liam to treat others with the utmost respect and kindness. And he was easy to get along with, a great listener more than anything. Zayn would just have to miss out on knowing Liam. 

“It’s ok, Liam, it really is. I understand why you reacted the way you did. I’ll see you later Liam.” Harry hung up leaving Liam with only the tone of a busy line. Liam had only known Harry for a couple of days and could already sense the sincerity in his friendship. 

After a crucial nine hours, Liam left work and picked up a pack of beers for the lads, on his way home. 

Once in the comfort of his home, Liam changed into more casual wear of a jumper and joggers. As he changed, Liam heard the chime of the elevator accompanied by the blaring sound of Louis’ voice. 

“Liam,” Louis shouted, “we could be robbing up the place and you are nowhere to be seen. What if they take your VCR player, thing? We’ll never be able to watch movies again. Oh the horror,” Louis so dramatically flared his arms and shut his eyes without realizing when Liam stood in front of him giving him a contemplative look. 

“Right,” Liam said too used to Louis’ crazy antics. “Harry, so nice of you to join us.”

“Thanks again for letting me come through. Madly excited to watch a movie with you lads,” Harry exclaimed lightly patting his hands together.

“It’s no problem Harry. Where’s Niall, then?” Liam questioned knowing Niall is usually the first to arrive and hog all the beers. 

“I rang him before stepping out but he wasn’t answering. Musn’t be home, yet. I didn’t think to ring his office. He knows we’ll be here though. Plus more pints for us,” Louis shrugged making his way to the kitchen already knowing to find the beers in the fridge. 

As Harry got comfortable setting his belongings neatly behind Liam’s large couch, Liam snuck away following Louis. 

Quietly sneaking up behind him, Louis was startled when he turned to find Liam there. “Christ Liam, ya nearly gave me a heart attack.”

“Spending a lot of times at Harry’s mate?” Liam was forward. Not that it was a bad thing but Louis was the inventor of “no call backs” after a night of fun with anyone. 

Louis eyes grew wide like he’d just been caught. Not making direct eye contact with Liam, he focused on removing the caps from the beer bottles, “Yeah, well you know, we’re just having some fun. Is that a problem, Liam?” He finally looked at Liam nearly annoyed. 

“No course, not, just wondering that’s all.” Liam answered not pushing it. It was just weird for Liam to see Louis attached to someone other than Liam. 

To Louis’ defense the elevator bell suddenly rand, indicating Niall’s arrival. “Wey, hey party’s here, and he’s in dire need of a pint,” Niall shouted. “Harry good to see you’ve joined us for movie night. Where are the knobheads?”

“Oi,” Louis shouted back entering the living room. “Wo ho, hello Mr. Enterprise. What’s the big event then?” Louis questioned Niall’s navy blue suede suit and bowtie. 

Niall threw his jacket over the back of the couch before plummeting down with a loud, heavy sigh. “I had to fire someone today,” he shook his head shutting his eyes and holding them closed tightly with his fingers.

“So you got all dressed up, in your best suit, to let someone go?” Liam asked returning from the kitchen with two bottles in hands. 

“It’s no easy task Liam. This lad’s future depended on me today. Now I’ve got to find someone to replace him.” Niall stared into space for a moment before speaking again. “Say Harry, aren’t you an artist. You any good, mate? How’d you like a job in advertising?”

Harry’s eyes widened and a wave of panic took over his face reddening his cheeks. “Erm, I’m not an artist per say,” his cheeks turned red. “I take an art class,” he emphasized, “but it’s only for credit. Sorry Niall,” he pouted. 

“S’alright,” Niall shrugged looking as worried as Liam remembered him during final exams in uni. 

Liam walked over to the couch, sitting closely to Niall handing him a beer before throwing an arm over him to comfort him. “It will all be fine Niall,” he reassured him, caressing his shoulder. “You’ll find someone great in no time, you’ll see.”

“Or you can just keep wearing the suite until you get laid off.” Louis taunted, before a pillow came flying toward his face. 

“Shut your bloody mouth Louis,” Niall yelled.

“Alright children, enough,” Liam stood arms stretched toward them, creating a barricade before Louis could retaliate. Calmer now Liam continued, “who brought the film then?”

“I brought it last time. It’s Tommo’s turn to bring it,” Niall said sticking out his tongue at Louis. 

“Well since Liam invited Harold, I thought I’d let him choose the movie.” Louis admitted awkwardly shrugging. 

“So what’d you bring then, Harry?”

“Ok first,” Harry stood enthusiastically, “I want to thank you guys for letting me be part of your movie night, I’ve heard it’s quite a tradition.” He glanced happily at Louis for a second, “And secondly,” he said as he reached for his trench coat, pulling out the large cassette box. “I chose the new Romeo and Juliet movie,” Harry noted the perplexed look on Niall and Liam’s face. “You don’t like it, do you? I knew I’d be shit at choosing,” he fell hopelessly onto the couch. 

“No, it’s fine love. We’re just not used to watching romantic films. Isn’t that right lads?” Louis said through gritted teeth. 

“Yeah,” Niall chimed in taking the hint. 

“It’s fine Harry. Here, let me,” Liam grabbed the cassette from Harry’s hand as he made his way to the entertainment system display facing the large half circle. He plopped the tape inside the VHS player and pressed play. Before sitting he dimmed the lights, and fetched a few beers. Seated next to Niall, Liam could see from the corner of his eye as Harry leaned into Louis chest as they watched the movie.

This was, different for Liam. Only because he wasn’t used to seeing an enamored Louis, if that’s what this was. Louis has always been Liam’s wingman, and vice versa, working together to attain the right fling for the night. 

When Louis’ parents got divorced when he was 17, Liam and him made a pact that they’d never fall in love because it only caused problems. They avoided romantic feelings at all costs. Except for now apparently. 

Halfway into the movie, Liam could hear small snores beside him. Niall was already snoozing. The movie wasn’t half bad but Liam had a problem with the way it ended. Surely he studied Shakespeare in college but he was still baffled by the idea of someone killing themselves over the love of another person. Why not just live and run away together to be happy? And there it was, the reason why Liam hated the idea of love. It only drove people mad. Apparently mad enough to seize to live. No thank you, Liam thought to himself. 

“That,” Harry sniffled after every word, “was,” sniffle, “the most,” sniffle, “romantic film,” more sniffles, “I’ve ever seen.” 

Liam watched as Louis sympathetically caressed Harry’s back leaning close as he whispered into his ear, bringing a smile to Harry’s face. 

“Anyone want any more beer?” Liam asked getting up not sure just how much longer he could watch a lovey dovey Louis. 

“I do,” Niall said waking up.

“I’ll help you,” Harry, with a red, puffy face, joined Liam toward the kitchen. 

“Harry,” Liam turned to face Harry, “You haven’t told Zayn about tomorrow’s party have you?”

“I haven’t, yet. Why?” Harry questioned, walking over Liam to reach for the beers in the fridge. 

“Well,” Liam breathed deeply. “Just don’t think it’d be a good idea anymore.”

Harry sighed, now holding four beers between his long fingers. “Look Liam, what I said yesterday. I didn’t mean stay away from Zayn because he’s a bad person. He’s quite nice actually, once you get to know him. I just,” Harry sighed again looking unsure, “ I just think he has lots going on right now and I know I can’t make decisions for him, or for you. But he’s my friend, and I consider you a friend now too. I’m just looking out for you both.”

It was fair, even though Liam still didn’t understand why, he let it be. 

“I know, and thank you.” Liam shot him a sincere smile. 

“So where the beers then?” Louis interrupted. 

“Come on,” Harry handed Liam a beer, walking back to the living room with Louis. 

Liam remained in the kitchen just thinking about what Harry had said. After last night Liam promised he’d stop pursuing Zayn. Liam has only seen the lad once, once, and he let infatuation get the best of him. It was unlike Liam. Luckily, he only had two more sessions to get through. 

Soon after the boys left, Liam went to bed. Now he found himself sitting in his office impatiently waiting for the clock to hit five. 

“Just two more sessions,” he repeated to himself just as his phone buzzed. 

“Yes, Kyle,” he spoke into the speaker.

“Mr. Payne, a Mr. Louis Tomlinson is here to see you,”

“Thanks Kyle, send him in.”

No less than a minute later Liam heard the loud-chirped voice belonging to the one and only Louis, coming down the hall. His laugh grew louder as he opened the door to Liam’s office. 

“No thank you Kyle, let me know how it works out for you,” Louis said before closing the door. Louis stood there, plastic bag in hand looking exasperated, “Have you seen your secretary, Liam? I’d like a bite of him if I didn’t already have a boyfriend. I-“ he stopped himself. Mouth open in disbelief that he’d let the words slip out. 

Louis Tomlinson just admitted to Liam that he had a boyfriend. 

“Just to be clear, Louis. Did you say boyfriend?” Liam reclined on his chair letting the words sink in. “It’s Harry innit?” Liam asked as if he didn’t already know.

Louis stood silently before shuffling quickly closer to Liam’s desk and placing the bag of take out he’d brought over for lunch. 

“Liam I didn’t,” Louis stumbled with his words. “Yeah he is,” he finally annunciated, “I didn’t want to tell you. Well I did, but not like this. That’s why I came by actually I was going to tell you.” He paused. “Well because Liam we said we wouldn’t let ourselves fall for someone but this is different. Like I don’t know how to explain the way I feel when I’m with Harry. But I like it, a lot. I like him, and he likes me too. Harry inspires me Liam. I haven’t written in so long and now I’m up most nights writing everything that comes to mind, Liam. And it’s all because of him. It’s alright you know.”

This was a side of Louis, Liam had never seen. He’d seen the funny, the angry, the sad, the grumpy; every side of Louis, or so he thought. But this openly, emotional Louis, it was something else. Liam couldn’t even organize his thoughts. It was a different Louis, but a Louis Liam loved nonetheless. 

“Louis, I’m happy for you honestly, I am. I don’t understand why you feel like you couldn’t tell me. Plus, Harry’s a good guy. You’re both good for each other. If there’s anyone in the world you’re allowed to fall for, it’s Harry Styles. Anyway,” Liam added, “I already knew.”

“Thanks Liam,” Louis stood there smiling foolishly at Liam. “Hey,” he finally realized, “How did you know?”

“It was obvious mate, you two act like a couple.”

“Yeah I guess, you’re right.” Louis admitted. Liam was enjoying this gentler Louis. 

“Anyway, I brought you your favorite deli steak sandwich with chips. Here ya go,” pulled out the plastic box from the bag and placed it in front of Liam.

“Ah, yes. Thanks, mate.” Liam rubbed his hands together, mouth nearly watering.

“And got meself the mega meat sub,” Louis said biting his lip. 

Whenever Louis pulled an act of kindness like this it usually meant he had big news to share. And the news of him and Harry were certainly huge regardless if Liam knew already or not. 

They sat in silence surrounded by the aroma of meats, onions and peppers. The only sounds coming from the monitor before of Liam and the smacking of their mouths as they savored their food. 

“I got a call from my editor today,” Louis began “Told me he’d found an interested publisher and wants me to come by to preview the contract. I did it, Liam. I submitted a completed manuscript to him and he made a couple of calls. Now someone is actually interested.” A look of amazement displayed across him. 

Putting down his sandwich, Liam just stared at his best mate. The word proud was an understatement at this moment.

“Louis, that’s fantastic. This is everything you’ve ever wanted. You’re finally going to be published mate!” An ecstatic Liam nearly shouted.

“Yeah, I know,” but Louis’ face wasn’t as excited. “I’m just scared, you know? What if they don’t like the book once I finish it? Or what if I don’t even finish the book on time? I mean, my writers block can return at any moment. Perhaps, it’s too soon.” Louis began to panic. 

Liam got up from his seat walking over to Louis and practically picking him up from his arms. Liam was larger than Louis and could easily throw him over his shoulder. “Louis, shut up. Relax. It’s going to be alright, mate. You’re going to finish that book and your’e going to be a published author. You’re not going to let anything get in your way of this. You said Harry inspires you, keep him close. Take care of him, take care of your relationship and Harry will always be there inspiring you.”

Louis calmed down, still in Liam’s grasp staring at him with astonished eyes. 

“Look at you, Liam Payne the love guru. What crawled up your arse? Or whom, should I ask?” Louis joked.

Liam let go of Louis lightly shoving him back. There was Louis the prick again.

“I’m just helping you out mate. Don’t knock on my door if you don’t want me answering,” Liam demanded heading back to his seat.

“Okay Mr. Almighty,” Louis raised his arms in defeat sitting back down.

They returned to eating in silence.

“You been ok lately, Liam?” Louis asked out of nowhere.

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?” Liam spoke, politely covering his mouth as he chewed. 

“Harry told me about the other night.”

Of course he did, Liam thought.

“I apologized Louis, I-“ Liam was apologizing before Louis interrupted him. 

“I know,” Louis cut him off, rolling his eyes at Liam as he took a bite. “Is there anything you want to tell me?”

“No?” Liam answered almost questionably. “I didn’t mean. I’ve just been stressed out lately with work. That’s all. It won’t happen again.”

“S’fine,” Louis replied in a lukewarm manner.

There really was nothing else. Except the fact that Liam was still thinking about Zayn. He’d be there again tonight, maybe, if he decides to show up. But if Zayn was going to skip class, Liam would prefer he’d do it on Friday so he wouldn’t have to witness Liam’s nude featured scene. 

Now Liam couldn’t help but wonder if maybe he’d just approached Zayn the wrong way. Maybe Liam could try something different, like perhaps inviting him to tonight’s party himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who have read and enjoyed my story. I'm so emotionally invested with it I can't wait to share the rest. I'll try to update the next part soon. Don't forget to let me know what you think :)


	4. Chapter 4

The tension between Liam and Louis remained, even after Louis had left. But Liam knew that things would ease after a bit of partying tonight. 

Again, Liam found himself walking through the decorated halls of the university art building. With his heartbeat oddly pounding faster the closer he got to the class, Liam took a deep breath composing himself before stepping in. Half of the class was already seated in a circular form surrounding the stage.

“Excuse me,” surprisingly came Zayn’s voice from behind Liam. 

Liam quickly turned around feeling flushed, hoping his eyes weren’t gleaming as hard as his awkward smile. “Yes?” He asked buoyantly. 

“You’re in the way,” Zayn replied motioning Liam blocking the doorway.

“Oh right, yeah sorry,” Liam said moving quickly toward Stacia’s desk.

It’s literally only been 20 seconds and already Liam was feeling humiliated. And no it wasn’t anyone’s fault this time but his own. If he had any intention of even approaching Zayn, not to say ask him out to party, Liam would have to play it cooler than that. 

“Good evening Stacia,” Liam surprised her, causing her to jolt up from being buried in her grading book. 

“Oh Liam dear, good to see you. Are you ready for today, then? You’re going to be standing still for a while, think you can handle it?” Stacia asked. 

It’d been a few days, ok weeks, since Liam’s last work out but his stamina wasn’t bad. No one’s complained. “I’ll deal,” he aid jokingly. Through his peripheral vision Liam could see Zayn getting situated alongside Harry. 

As Liam proceeded to hang his jacket, Stacia explained today’s task to the class. 

Liam would have to stand there for an hour, at most. “You can do this,” he repeated to himself under his breath. Only one more session after this one. It will be the worst of them all, but then he’d never have to be here again, so that was a plus. He’d never have to see Zayn again either. Then it dawned on him, he would never get the chance to know Zayn if he didn't take the chance now. 

Standing before the class now, Liam refused to make the idiotic mistake to face Zayn. Instead, Liam turned giving Zayn his side. Liam was still able to glance at Zayn through his peripheral vision and he could see Zayn, with his tongue between his teeth, concentrating intensely on his drawing. 

Liam began wishing he’d faced him instead so others wouldn’t draw his slanted eyes each time he glanced at Zayn. Liam admits he failed at keeping his mind off Zayn but if he was being honest, Liam set himself up for that failure. Zayn would still be around until the end of the week making it impossibly hard not to be drawn to him. So Liam granted himself the permission to let Zayn roam his thoughts a little longer. 

They got off on the wrong foot, but Liam had no doubt that if Zayn agreed to come out tonight, a few drinks in him then he’d be right where Liam wants him. And that’s possibly pressed up against him in one way or another, whether it’s dancing, or more. 

What felt like an eternity later, Stacia announced the end of class asking them to be prepared for Friday, as the final product would count for the midterm grade. Liam felt oddly honored.

By the time Liam gathered his belongings, the class was emptied but he’d hoped to find a lingering Harry and co outside. Parting ways with Stacia at the entrance of the art building, Liam caught a glimpse of Harry and Zayn, who was leaning against the brick wall. 

“Casual,” Liam reminded himself as he made his way to them.

“Sup,” Liam said almost immediately regretting it. He put a hand on his hip, reaching with his other to lean against the wall next to Zayn but consequently wasn’t close enough and nearly slammed face first into the wall until Zayn held him back from his shoulder only causing Liam to trip backward. 

“You alright, mate?” Zayn asked retrieving his hand from Liam’s shoulder after letting it linger for a second too long. 

“Liam, you ok?” A worried Harry put his hand over Liam’s shoulders.

“Yeah, yeah,” Liam couldn’t believe that had just happened. “Thanks,” grateful yet mortified that Zayn witnessed it. If it hadn't been for Zayn he’d be gushing blood from his nose or his face entirely. 

This was a disaster and it was his own fault. AGAIN. What was he doing trying to be “cool” anyway? When has Liam ever had to try to be something other than himself? Never, that’s when. Liam couldn’t even make direct contact with Zayn now and all he wanted was to crawl under a rock in the ocean. 

“Ready to go Harry?” asked a distressed Liam, needing to get far away from Zayn immediately before he could make fun of him in any way. 

Liam began to walk away after excusing himself, expecting Harry to follow but instead was called back by Zayn, “By any chance, you driving past the shopping center?” He asked giving Liam an unexpected benevolent look. “Care to give the lad who just saved your life a lift?” Zayn smiled warmly and Liam could feel himself melting. 

“Yeah, uh, yeah, sure. Why not?” Liam felt this was his opportunity, his last chance to get in with Zayn.

“Preciate it mate,” Zayn replied walking ahead of Liam. 

“So he does know how to be polite,” Liam thought to himself. 

Harry shot Liam a questioning look, but Liam shrugged it off. 

“Uh, Harry, you should let Zayn ride shot gun. I mean, since he’s getting dropped off first and all,” Liam suggested once they stood beside the car. 

“Sure, yeah,” Harry replied perplexed, obviously catching on to what Liam was up to.

Harry climbed into the back, readjusting the passenger seat for Zayn. When he finally sat he sent an intoxicating whiff of cologne and faint smoke toward Liam, who kept reminding himself to stay focused on getting them from point A to point B.

“No Diggity,” played in the background and Liam could see Zayn bopping to it from the corner of his eye.

“So you like music?” Liam couldn’t contain himself any longer asking whatever came to mind, without first realizing how ridiculous his question was because honestly who didn’t like music. 

“Er, yeah, if it’s got a sick tune yeah,” Zayn replied keeping his sight forward, unlike Liam who couldn’t help but glance any chance he could. 

“I own a nightclub,” Liam blurted. “I mean, maybe you’d like to come out tonight with us.”

Harry cleared his throat in the back seat of the car without saying a word. For a while, Liam had blanked on the fact that Harry was in the car with them too.

“Sure, yeah. I could probably drop by. What’s the place called?” Zayn asked too easily convinced for Liam to believe he’d actually accepted to go. 

“Motion Nightclub, on Lincoln Square,” Liam replied immediately. No one could tell from the outside but in his mind, choirs sang and the light of a thousand suns illuminated Liam. 

Liam approached the busy street surrounding the shopping center. Unwillingly Liam had to say goodbye to Zayn for now. He stationed the car right at the main entrance of the plaza. 

“Right then, thanks. See ya lata,” Zayn began climbing out. 

“Wait, wear white,” Liam called out to him. 

“What?” Zayn asked confused staring at Liam. 

“For tonight, I meant. The dress code is to wear white.”

“Sure,” Zayn said shutting the door and walking off. 

Liam watched him until Zayn disappeared through the door and around the corner. He still couldn’t believe how easy it turned out asking Zayn to come out tonight. He was finally in, or at least a baby step closer. 

“So,” Harry leaned forward close to Liam’s ear. 

“Jesus, Harry,” Liam got startled. 

“You going to drive me around like a chauffeur, or can I go to the front now?” Harry asked sounding impatient.

Liam pulled the passenger seat forward so Harry could open the door to sit back in the passenger seat. “Ooh, it’s warm,” he said replacing Zayn’s spot. 

Nearly forgetting again that Harry was next to him Liam smiled foolishly to himself. 

Until Harry spoke again that was, “So you invited him then?” 

“Yeah, I mean, why not right?” Liam felt pleased but wondered if Harry thought it was a bad idea. 

Harry didn’t reply, instead turned to look out the window and Liam sensed his annoyance toward him for not keeping his word. 

“Don’t worry Harry, I won’t try anything. Just a couple of lads hanging out, having some fun, yeah?” He reached to grab Harry’s shoulder but Harry didn’t budge. 

After dropping off Harry, Liam hurried home to put together his best white outfit. Settling for the right white pants, blazer and button down, Liam accessorized his outfit with the gold chains he’d gifted himself for his birthday this past August. 

It took Liam a little over an hour to shower, get dressed and style his hair in its usual gelled up quiff. Spraying cologne once along his neck and wrist, he stood before his full body mirror and in the comfort of his home said to himself, “Looking sharp, Big Payno.”

“You’ve got to be shitting me,” Liam heard Niall say behind him before erupting into a fit of laughter. “Did you really just call yourself Big Payno? Wait till Lou hears about this one,” Niall laughed hysterically holding his stomach with one arm while using the other for support against Liam’s bedroom drawer. 

Moments like these reminded Liam why it was such a bad idea to give his two supposed best mates an extra key to his penthouse. “Bloody hell, Niall you could have at least knocked you know? Manners, mate. What if I’d been naked?” Liam accused. 

“Nothing I’ve never seen before, Liam. Plus, isn’t your big debut in like a day. Might have to get used to being seen naked before then, mate.” Niall defended himself. 

“Two days, actually and I rather not think about that now.” Liam didn’t want to burden his thoughts with the anxiety that had been creeping up on him over thoughts about posing for Stacia’s class. Not tonight when he needed to be completely centered. 

“Why not? How’s that going by the way?” Niall interrogated Liam. 

Liam contemplated telling Niall about how he’d blushed immensely after being caught by the most gorgeous ill mannered boy or how he’d nearly split his face in half trying to play it cool around said boy, but Liam figured it’d be best if no one else found out about such horrifying moments. There was no need for Liam to humiliate himself even more. 

“It’s cool, yeah it’s alright,” Liam replied instead. 

“Meet anyone you fancy yet?” Niall continued with the questions. 

By God, Liam wanted to describe everything about Zayn to Niall, especially tell him about his plan to breakthrough Zayn’s deep apathetic personality. Instead he kept it at, "You could say that."

“Alright, tell me all about him.” Niall demanded.

“Why do you assume it’s a he?”

“Liam, you haven’t been with a girl since freshmen year. After your first taste with Dean Adams, you never went back mate.” Liam hated how well Niall actually knew him. 

“He wasn’t my first Niall,” Liam defended. It’s true, Dean Adams wasn’t exactly Liam’s first sexual encounter with a guy, but he was the one that helped Liam discover the deepest depths of pleasure. “But, you’re right. He’s a bloke. His name is Zayn and he’s coming tonight.”

“Oi, it’s a date then. Can’t remember the last time you brought someone out.” Niall stood pensive.

“Niall, I’d appreciate it if you’d kindly butt out of it. It’s not a date, I just casually invited him.” Liam assured Niall. 

“If you say so Liam, you ready to go now though? I could really use a pint or three.” Niall said still stressing over not finding an artist to work for his advertising agency. 

“Sorry mate, you’ll find someone soon. It’s only been one day.” Liam tried to console his friend. 

“Well, a day is still too long. Now come on,” he said heading toward the elevator. 

“Actually,” Liam started, “ I’m going to be driving myself tonight.”

“Right. I get it, just in case,” Niall winked at Liam before heading down. 

Niall wasn’t right, but he wasn’t wrong either. What if Zayn needed a ride home after the club? Liam would feel obligated to take him home after being the one that brought him out. Not to mention, it would give Liam the alone time he so much desired. Of course, if anything else ensued, well Liam wouldn’t stop it from happening. At this point though, lust over Zayn was only a fraction of the attraction Liam felt toward him. Zayn was the most complex person Liam has ever encountered but something about him makes Liam want to know more about him, know him in every way possible you could know another person. 

Had Liam met Zayn before this trial of selflessness that Liam was trying, he’d given up on Zayn altogether condemning him a rogue but Liam blamed his newly tested persona on his pursuit for Zayn. Also, Liam couldn’t refuse a challenge.

Liam arrived at the club walking, as Niall followed, through the crowd of white decorated in neon necklaces, bracelets, and headbands, amongst other illuminated accessories the party goers wore. The entire club illustrated a white canvas splattered in colors. 

Reaching the back bar Liam spotted Louis and Harry taking shots they’d surely regret the next day. 

“Lads, going hard tonight I see,” Liam stepped between them and throwing an arm over each of them.

“We’re celebrating,” Harry spoke loudly over the music, any annoyance toward Liam clearly gone. “Lou signed the contract!”

“You’re looking at author Louis Tomlinson,” Louis spoke into Liam’s ear. 

“I’m so proud of you Lou,” Liam congratulated Louis pulling him into a hug. “Next round’s on me.”

Liam ordered a shot of the finest whiskey there was and cheering to Louis, they ordered another round. 

Everything felt right again in Liam’s world. It was as if for a moment, when Zayn entered the picture, the universe shifted against Liam. But right now things were as they should be. 

It was then, when Liam looked over to the crowd, that everything around him paused; the music, the movements everything coming to a halt as Zayn, hair pulled back into a short ponytail, walked through the crowd of white outfits depicting an angel walking through the clouds, as he made his way toward Liam. 

“Yo,” Zayn nearly yelled over the thumping techno playing.

And suddenly the world was back in motion. “Zayn!” Liam exclaimed more excited than he should have displayed. “So glad you're here. Though I clearly said wear white.” Liam, amusingly and for his own personal reasons, eyed Zayn’s black and white plaid over jeans outfit. 

“Forgot to wash my whites,” Zayn shrugged indifferently. 

Liam laughed exaggeratedly, causing the rest of the lads to turn from the bar to face them.

Politely, and as best he could over the music, Liam introduced Zayn to Niall and Louis. 

“Hey, you're the lad from the movie rental place, fancy seeing you here,” Louis shouted smiling at Zayn. 

“Zayn you came,” Harry shrieked at him, obviously drunk. 

Niall shook Zayn’s hand, glancing over at Liam and shooting him a wink of approval. 

“How do you like the club?” Liam took the chance to get closer to Zayn by speaking leaning into his ear. The smell of cologne and outside air, lingering on his neck. 

Zayn looked around, taking in the scene nodding his head. “It’s cool, yeah. I like it, I like the tunes.”

Liam couldn’t believe that Zayn was actually here, and enjoying it. The humiliation Liam put himself through would have to be worth it, especially in this moment where he’s actually bonding with Zayn. If that’s not a leap toward something greater, Liam wouldn’t know what is. 

Suddenly the world shifted again as a man about the same size as Liam, of darker complexion, wearing a leather jacket handed a drink to Zayn. At least he was wearing a white tee underneath. 

Liam watched as Zayn took the drink from him, smiling at the man graciously. A smile Liam felt was exclusive, as Zayn had smiled at him like that when he asked for a ride earlier. 

But Zayn didn’t even bother to introduce the lad, clueless looking around, making Liam take matters into his own hands. 

“Hey, my name’s Liam, owner of the club,” Liam respectfully extended his hand to the mystery man. 

“Travis, great place you’ve got here lad,” Travis was actually polite, unlike others. 

Liam excused himself unsure of what he was feeling and how to deal with the burning discomfort growing at the pit of his stomach. Revising his plan, Liam didn’t understand what he’d done wrong this time. After miserably failing at impressing Zayn, Liam practically gave up only to be sucked back in the moment Zayn asked him for a favor. And that wasn’t easy for Liam, even if it only took seconds for him to comply. 

The thing is Liam has never needed to impress anyone; it was something that always displayed naturally through him in his achievements or looks, if you must. Yet, Liam intentionally tried to be different and it backfired. Not only once, but twice. Now here he was annoyed as he watched Travis and Zayn laughing and talking into each other’s ears, every so often throwing an arm over each other. 

Rolling his eyes, Liam turned to the bartender asking him for a double shot to put out the burning fire growing in his chest. Liam didn’t understand why any of this was happening or why his body was reacting so harshly to it all. 

“Whoa, slow down, Liam. Remember you insisted on driving tonight.” Niall came over patting Liam’s back, more so consoling Liam after seeing a well accompanied Zayn. “Looks like he’s already got someone, eh? There’s still so many more-“

“Not now Niall, please.” Liam interrupted him before he could continue, dipping his head between his arms, resting on the bar counter.

“Fine I won’t say anything else, except he’s the one missing out.”

Not exactly what Liam wanted to hear at the moment, he was still thankful to have a friend like Niall. A jokester with a big heart. 

Turning back around, Liam didn’t see Zayn or Travis anymore. Not at the bar nor on the dance floor. After some time Liam accepted the fact that he’d lost. For the first time in his life Liam wasn’t getting what he wanted and suddenly he felt heavy, the weight of his body becoming prominent on his knees, shoulders drooping and vision blurring. It was time for Liam to leave. To go him and allow himself to wallow. His good for nothing effort was finally taking it’s toll on him, making him feel cursed, since the moment Zayn entered his life. 

Unexpectedly, Liam began to dread the thought of Zayn. Each thought of him causing Liam to uncomfortably dwell on a failing instance in Liam’s life. It was never an option for Liam before, but now that he’d had a taste of failure Liam never wanted to feel it again, much like the feeling of grief.

The roller coaster that was this week would finally end Friday and Liam would never have to see Zayn again. As pathetic as it was repeating this to himself it was the only thing Liam could do to get through a hangover filled Thursday at the office. In a day he’d be posing naked in front of about two-dozen people. All staring at him the way he was brought into the world. And Zayn would be there, not only staring at Liam but drawing him with precision. 

For the first time Liam doubted if he could go through with this, feeling unfamiliarly intimidated. Liam just wanted this week to end so that he could have his life back. The one that didn't involve Zayn Malik.


	5. Chapter 5

Friday morning the sun blared through Liam’s large windows, barely covered by their less than useful overly sized curtains. Throwing his arm over the sheet to shut off the beeping clock, Liam groaned in disappointment. The day he’s been so afraid of all week was finally here. 

For a fraction of a second Liam contemplated skipping on the entire day, but in that moment he didn’t recognize himself. It was never like him to back out of anything, especially when someone as generous as Stacia depended on him. 

So Liam dragged himself out of bed and into the shower hoping to wash away any degradement that remained. Liam wasn’t used to the self-pity he was experiencing. Compared to a week ago, Liam was a totally different person. A week ago he was celebrating his greatest accomplishment and today he was dreading the thought of being drawn by Zayn. Sure there would be others drawing him too but those other hadn’t made Liam feel like complete shit. 

Worst of all was that Zayn had no idea the affect he had on Liam, neither did anyone else. And the more Liam was rattled with these unknown emotions, the more he felt he would explode. Well, he didn’t even have the strength for that anymore. 

It was then that Liam decided to just suck it up and tackle the day as he would any other obstacle. That meant tonight would be a night of heavy liquor and a possible black out if it meant forgetting it all. The humiliation, the frustration, the annoyance, the sadness, the anxiety; everything Liam never expected to feel. But if he had to choose only one out of the many embarrassing moments from the week, it would be all the effort he put into wanting to get Zayn’s attention. 

On the contrary, it meant Liam would use the negative essence as strength. If that meant he’d have to be an asshole toward Zayn, than so be it.

What had being self less earned Liam? Nothing but belittlement. After today he’d stick to doing good the only way he knew how, donating to those in need and passing down advice to those looking to better themselves. Of course, Liam would always be grateful to have worked with a kind spirit like Stacia but he’d be even more grateful once he’s out of there.

The rest of the day was as tedious as waking up felt. Liam asked Kyle to hold off any calls that came through, even when Louis called desperately worried that Liam had been sucked in by a black hole. 

After Wednesday night, Liam had left without saying goodbye to any of the lads and spent the next day, much like today, ignoring all calls. He was surprised that none of them had come barging into his home or even into his office. Then again, they didn’t know just how down under Liam had fallen. Liam didn’t even want to imagine if they’d seen the way he spent the day before unkempt, with no appetite, completely unrecognizable. 

A concerned Kyle came into Liam’s office through out the day in case Liam needed anything. Having worked for Liam, nearly 3 years, Kyle could easily detect one bad day out of all the good ones Liam had otherwise. 

But the day hauled on and now Liam found himself in his car pondering his next moves. He would walk into the room fearlessly with no regards to anyone in particular. He would undress and just pose, staring at nothing specifically until it was all over. That’s exactly what he’ll do the moment he is able too tame his heart from beating out of his chest. Liam was feeling nearly suffocated taking deep breaths as if he were a woman in labor. 

Walking through the halls of the art building, Liam realized that he’d actually miss all the art work displayed and decided he’d hire a personal shopper to decorate his home.

Entering the class nearly half an hour before anyone else gave Liam some tranquility. Stacia sat at her desk once again buried in her books. Before Liam could say anything she raised her head to find him walking in. 

“Liam, you’re here early. Class doesn’t start for another 20 minutes, love. “ She said looking at her own watch then the clock against the wall. 

“Just thought I’d prepare before,” Liam caught himself breathing heavily hoping Stacia wouldn’t notice his creeping nerves. 

“It’s ok to be nervous Liam and you can always still say no if-“

“No Stacia, of course I won’t walk away from this. I gave you my word and I’m keeping it. Just not used to being naked in a crowd, s’all.” Flushed face, Liam made it obvious just how worried he was over it, thankfully she was the only one in the room. 

“Well Liam, I’m not sure how I’ll ever be able to thank you. My last resort would have been to model myself but the students would probably have nightmares, plus I’m not allowed to,” she chuckled. “Point is, you did me a huge favor. I’d never expected such a well-respected businessman like yourself to volunteer for a petty art class but here you are. You’re a great man Liam Payne, heaven sent truly.”

Liam felt almost guilty hearing those words. Any other day he’d take those words in feeling worthy of their every meaning, but he didn’t feel like that man Stacia described. Not to mention, he’d done it out of a bet to impress his friends, or more like to feed his pride. Yet, he was thankful that others were able to still see him that way. 

“Thank you Stacia,” he walked around her desk pulling her into a hug. 

Stacia stood up from her desk walking over to the coat rack. “Here’s the robe,” she said afterward handing a white robe to Liam. “You’re welcome to change in the back room.”

“Alright, thanks” Liam took it making his way toward the red door just next to her working station. He entered the large closet occupied by a multitude of art utensils from paints to different sized brushes. 

Unbuttoning his shirt Liam only focused on his heavy breathing and the sound of his thumping heart through his ears. It wasn’t until he undid his pant button that he noticed his shaking hands, bringing them up to his face he watched as they trembled involuntarily. Grabbing his hands he quickly shut his eyes practically praying that they stop. Not even when Liam had to present a business plan to hundreds have his nerves ever taken over like this. 

Taking deep breaths for about a minute Liam was able to calm himself down, reminding himself that he was Liam Payne, the man that before this week took on any challenge thrown his way, victoriously over passing each and every one of them. One hour of standing completely nude in front of a crowd of art students would be easy, no matter whom it involved. 

As he removed the rest of his clothing he could hear through the thin walls as the classroom filled up with people. The only thing keeping him calm was the fact that in two days he’d be back at the farm. Spring was near which meant the tulips would be blossoming soon. 

Fully naked now, Liam wrapped himself in the soft cotton robe. Hugging himself from the cold of his shivers, Liam gulped taking a deep breath of bravery before walking back out into the classroom. 

Stacia was giving the instructions to the class and reminded everyone of the respect and level of maturity that was expected from each of them. 

Scanning the room, Liam noticed all the seats were occupied except for one, but just as he released a breath of relief barging in came the raven haired boy. Apathetic as usual, he took a seat and Liam watched as Zayn dug through his bag, putting a pen behind his ear while he searched through it some more. 

Liam cleared his caught up throat, while making his way to the stool where he normally sat awaiting Stacia to finish her final instructions. 

This was it, Liam thought, the moment he had been anticipating. Just the sight of Zayn made Liam’s body cold and his mind remember every instance of humiliation he surpassed this week. Telling himself that he could go through with this while staring at Zayn, Liam hadn’t realized when Stacia called him up until he found Zayn staring back. 

Liam expected him to say or do anything, but an emotionless Zayn just turned his head back to the canvas before him. Relieved to have been able to at least hold Zayn’s gaze for those seconds without feeling degraded, Liam could feel his confidence meter rising. 

Stacia walked passed Liam gently patting his arm, “Ready when you are,” she whispered to him. 

Nervously, Liam walked to the center of the room hoping he wouldn’t trip or start shaking as hard as he felt he was. Swallowing he looked around, all eyes on him waiting for his unraveling. He undid the robe and let it fall. Out of respect he knew they couldn’t make a sound as small as a gasp but Liam noticed a couple of people’s eyes widen. 

Cognizant of the fact that he purposely was turned against Zayn, Liam couldn’t help but wonder what Zayn was thinking at this very moment. Or at least be able to see the reaction in his face. Was he surprised? Was he disappointed?

Liam’s mind retorted to the frustration he felt the day he’d met Zayn for the first time and how the thought of him drove Liam nearly mad to the point where he imagined Zayn on his knees choking on-

“No,” Liam’s thoughts yelled in panic. This was not the time for these thoughts, not to mention Liam forbid himself from any thoughts of Zayn. If they went any further, Liam would have the dissatisfaction of going completely erect in front of the entire class and that was the last thing he needed. Instead Liam focused on how it was just a little awkward considering Louis’ boyfriend was also currently staring at Liam’s bum. 

As the minutes ticked by Liam no longer felt the distress from before. Holding his head up, back straight dropped arms, just facing forward for the second time and last time. It wasn’t until Stacia brought everyone to a hault after an hour, that Liam realized he’d have to bend over to pick up the robe and put his arse on full display. In this moment Liam wished Zayn wasn’t facing his back for this, but Liam quickly did an awkward knee bend to retrieve it and immediately put it on. He tried not to think about how for the last time he had managed to once again partially embarrass himself whether anyone pay attention or not. 

“Liam, you were marvelous. You’re a work of art and a great model for the class. You should consider doing it professionally,” Stacia complimented Liam as he approached her desk. 

“Don’t make me blush,” Liam joked, hiding his anxiety behind his smile. 

Liam was ready to walk out of class 143 and never return. Sure he’d miss Stacia and her kindheartedness (he’d have to remind Kyle to set up an arrangement of Tulips to have delivered to her) but Liam would never have to see Zayn again after today and that eased him a bit. Now he’d have to find a way to eliminate any images or thoughts of Zayn stored in his mind. Especially the one about Zayn looking at his arse completely bent over before getting him into bed first. But that was nothing liquor couldn’t fix even if it was only for a couple of hours. 

Liam made his way back into the storage room, changing into the comfort of his own clothes. Running his hands over his face, Liam was relieved that it was finally over. He’d proven how he can selflessly be there for others with no expectations of anything in return. The change of pace was a fulfilling sense of humility and a trait he planned to develop as long as he knows what he’s getting himself into. This was a lesson learned indeed. 

Returning the robe to Stacia he thanked her for allowing him the experience because it was one he never thought he’d go through. But he accomplished it, like anything else he set his mind to do. 

Once he said his last goodbyes to Stacia, Liam walked out of the now empty room 143 admiring the decorated hallways one last time. Outside in their usual spot by the brick wall stood Harry next to a surprisingly laughing Zayn. Of course that faded the moment Liam reached them. 

“Hey,” Liam simply said halfheartedly walking past them without stopping. He wasn’t going to contemplate those inevitable feelings Zayn caused him any longer, so the less he saw of Zayn the better. He took one last glance toward them once he reached his car before getting in. 

Harry hurried behind Liam, getting into the passenger seat quiet at first as Liam rapidly drove out of the lot causing the tires to screech.

“You ok, Liam?” Harry asked worriedly. 

“Why does everyone keep asking me that?” Liam said nearly frustrated. He didn’t want to lose his temper, mainly because he hated that this is what his defense mechanism had resorted to. There was no need for anyone else to know. 

“Just seem a little tense, s’all. Sorry I don’t mean to pry.” Harry apologized making Liam feel bad. 

“No Harry, you’re right. To tell you the truth I was a bit nervous about posing today. Was a bit frightening.” Liam confessed. 

“Oh Liam, you did good, honestly. It’s over now any how.” Harry reassured him. 

But Liam knew it wasn’t just the standing up naked before so many eyes. It was the standing up naked in front of Zayn, the boy who for the last week had been taunting Liam purposely and unknowingly. 

Liam dropped off Harry informing him that he’d be at the club in case him and Louis wanted to drop by. But Harry politely declined indicating Liam that he and Louis would be celebrating their 1-month anniversary. Liam wondered how Louis had managed to keep it to himself for this long, up until a week ago. 

He arrived home not long after for a shower to wash away the shame and a quick change of clothes. In no time Liam was headed back out to Motion nightclub. The only place louder than his thoughts. He walked through the doors as the guards made way for him. Inside Liam valued the emptiness of the venue, as there was still an hour left until the club opened, walking straight to the back bar. 

A few whiskey on the rocks later, the club now filled, Liam found himself dancing alongside a younger looking blonde that after a while began to look too much like Niall, but Liam blamed the alcohol convincing himself he needed more of it to find someone better. 

Right now Liam hated that neither of his mates were around because as distracting as it was, the alcohol was also causing Liam to hallucinate. It was impossible for that long haired, fair boy at the bar to be Zayn. Liam walked back to the bar standing next to the boy and surely enough Zayn turned smiling warmly at Liam.

Unsure who the smile was for, Liam turned his head away from Zayn to find another mans back. Zayn was here at Liam’s nightclub. Zayn was here at the nightclub smiling at Liam. 

What kind of sick, twisted nightmare was this?

“You’re fucking kidding me,” Liam accidently said aloud.

“What?” Zayn questioned having clearly heard Liam. 

“What are you doing here?” Liam was thankful for the alcohol induced confidence or else he wouldn’t be sure how to handle this sober. “Like, why are you here?” Liam repeated barely slurring his words. 

“What are you on about mate? It’s a cool club, I like it here. Is that wrong?” Asked a perplexed Zayn. Nearly offended.

Liam couldn’t tell, or maybe he just didn’t care. 

Aloof, Liam threw his arms in forfeit. 

By this time Liam had, had too much to drink. Completely ignoring Zayn next to him, Liam continued ordering drinks over the deafening loud music clouding his mind but unable to shun Zayn completely. 

Liam hated what Zayn’s presence made him feel. He could feel every inch of him wanting to pull toward Zayn for a touch as small as a caress. Something happened moments later that Liam wasn’t sure of. One moment his face was inches away from a clenched, jaw Zayn and the next he was waking up in an unfamiliar bed underneath lavender sheets. 

Blinking his eyes and steadying himself up on his elbows, Liam looked around the pale wall colored room. Mattress on the floor of the room surrounded only by a desk, a drawers, a small hamper overfilling with clothes, and a tall lamp. Looking next to him Liam couldn’t believe that there, laying sound asleep one arm over the mattress and the other on his tummy, was a beautifully sleeping Zayn.


	6. Chapter 6

A confused Liam looked around the room once more attempting to recollect any memory of what could have brought him here. Looking over at a sleeping Zayn again he wondered if anything happened even if he was fully clothed with everything but his dress shoes. As quiet as he could, he got off the bed, tiptoeing toward the door but tangled his foot on a sprawled towel on the ground. 

At the sound of his heavy thud against the edge of the bed, Zayn sat up surprised with a long face. 

“Sorry I just-“ Liam couldn’t even finish his words before he spotting his shoes near the door and walking out of the messy bedroom. 

“Where are you going?” Zayn yelled, almost running behind him. 

A panicked Liam struggled to undo the many locks holding the door shut but his frantic hands were only getting twisted in themselves.

“Relax, mate,” a yawning Zayn walked into the kitchen, not bothering helping Liam. “Have a seat, I’ll get you some tea.” 

Reluctantly Liam turned around toward the green, nearly brown, couch and took a seat right in front of the gray television box on top of the scratched wooden table. He looked around the small flat, much neater than the bedroom he’d woken up in, but the red stained walls depicted the old age of the building. Sweaters and jackets hung loosely on the hooks along the wall between the door and the kitchen entrance. 

Zayn returned minutes later handing Liam a mug with two painkillers. “Take these,” he said placing them in Liam’s hand. 

He sat next to Liam quietly sipping his tea, observing Liam. 

If it wasn’t for the pounding sensation in his head, Liam would have rushed out but the lingering curiosity remained. “So,” he began,” how did I end up here then?”

“Well,” Zayn sipped his tea, then placed his mug on the small table before them. “You were wasted,” he chuckled but Liam wasn’t amused. “None, of your mates were there. Even though you refused, you eventually gave me your keys and I don’t know where you live so I just brought you to mine.” Zayn shrugged. 

Through his migraine, Liam vaguely recalled being extremely close to Zayn’s face and for an instance wondered just maybe if anything had happened between them. “Did we-,“ he couldn’t even finish asking just pointing between him and Zayn,

“No, no, no we didn’t,” Zayn replied with no hesitation. “Wow, no, you were too out of it. Could barely walk,” He smirked looking at Liam. It faded quickly when Liam shot him a worried look. 

Liam dreaded the thought of Zayn hauling his barely limp body up the stairs and into his apartment. It was inevitable that anytime Liam was around Zayn, one way or another, he’d embarrass himself. Zayn was just bad news for Liam and the sooner he got out of his flat, the better. 

“Right, well, I should get going. Thanks for,” Liam rubbed his now too familiar moist palms on his knees, “Thanks for everything,” He got up walking toward the door.

Without responding, Zayn followed and undid the only three locks holding the door shut. Liam stepped out of Liam’s flat, taking a deep breath of relief that he was out of Zayn’s presence. 

Liam leaned up against the wall next to the door taking deep breaths, and was surprised to see a long haired man resembling Harry, shutting the door right in front of him. 

“Harry?” Liam called out causing him to turn around surprised. 

“Liam,” Harry yelped delighted to see him. “What are you- Wait,” Harry said realizing how close Liam was to Zayn’s door. “Are you coming out of Zayn’s flat?” His eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets, “Did you guys,-“he stated louder but Liam crowded his space hovering his hand over Harry’s mouth and opening Harry’s door with the other pushing them into Harry’s flat.

“Shh,” Liam hushed him. “Nothing happened, absolutely nothing. I was drunk, and he brought me home that’s it.” Liam assured Harry. “So how come you never told me you lived in the same building then?” Liam interrogated Harry now.

“Well, you never asked mate,” Harry shrugged. “I still can’t believe you spent the night at Zayn’s,” Harry attempted to suppress a smile but failed.

An annoyed Liam rolled his eyes reminding Harry of a very well accompanied Zayn the night of the all white party. 

“Who Travis?” Harry questioned in a jokingly manner that Liam didn’t expect. “Travis isn’t Zayn’s boyfriend, he’s just his friend.”

“But they were so close the other night. He was buying Zayn drinks and everything.” Liam reminded Harry, not that he expected him to remember. 

“Yeah they’re close. Much like you and Louis,” Harry assured Liam.

Liam didn’t push it any further. Zayn was single after all, not that Liam cared anymore anyway. None of the mystery surrounding Zayn made sense to Liam. Figuring him out was like putting together a puzzle with pieces from different puzzles. 

Later that day, Liam returned home. He let the water run to fill the tub as he undressed. Stepping into the warm water he could feel his nausea and exhaustion fade. Resting his head along the edge of the marble tub, Liam shut his eyes and all he could picture was an innocently sleeping Zayn. 

The image tormented Liam, remembering how when he first met Zayn all he wanted was Zayn sprawled on the bed eagerly awaiting Liam. Liam kissing him up along his legs, planting tender bites along his thighs before teasingly hovering over Zayn’s erect penis. As his thoughts continued Liam caught himself mid-stroke, stopping before spilling into the bath water. 

Not long after he stepped out of the tub, still hard he let his thoughts roam back to the many things he wish he could do to Zayn and instantly came into his hands. Feeling ashamed, he wiped himself off with the towel and looking into the mirror he felt disgusted with himself. His eyes watered with no control and next thing he knew he was crying as he stared at his reflection. 

It was pathetic because Liam never cried, only when he hurt himself as a child and when his grandfather passed away. But this? Liam was crying, naked in his bathroom after jacking off, over what? Zayn? Instead of feeling grateful that Zayn had looked out for him the previous night, Liam felt meek recollecting the many times Zayn had said no after he’d asked him if they’d had sex. Was Zayn that appalled with Liam? 

The self-doubt lingered the next morning as Liam drove two hours away from the city to reunite with his parents and granny.

“My Leemo bear,” his grandmother held him in a tight embrace as Liam knelt before her wheel chair.

“How’ve you been gamma?” He asked loosening his grip on her.

“Just here, aging my dear. Waiting patiently every week for you to return,” She replied smiling and gently running her hand across his cheek. 

This was where Liam belonged, his escape. Sure he loved the city, his boys, and working but at the farm and in his grandmother’s arms was where he felt safe, especially after the recent events that had taken place. 

Liam’s mother, Karen, cooked his favorite roast beef and as they sat at the table they exchanged stories and laughter from their week. Liam refrained himself from sharing the humiliation he’d endured this week. Usually he was able to tell them all about his days but this week had been too much of a nightmare for him. He couldn’t bring himself to share with his family how a bloke had literally brought Liam to his lowest standards (crying naked). So he kept to himself even when his grandmother took note of his unusual quietness. Liam hated saying goodbye to them and having to wait another week to see them again. 

Tuesday finally came, and Liam was in charge of choosing out the film for their usual movie night at his place. Upon entering the film store, Liam wondered how he’d never actually ran into Zayn after coming into the story various times. 

He attentively walked in seeing a dark, long haired boy at the register, face down so Liam couldn’t distinguish his face. Liam walked through the aisles making his way to the action section. Looking between the shelves he watched as the dark haired boy turned in his seat. Not finding the film he was looking for Liam walked up to boy behind the counter clearing his throat, but feeling disappointed when the man at the register wasn’t Zayn.

“Can I help you?” The boy asked sounding almost congested. 

“Erm, I’m looking for the new batman. Well the most recent one that came out last year.” Liam stated cautiously to the unpleasant boy. 

“If it’s not on the shelf, you can probably find a copy in the back room. Just head there and the guy should be able to help you,” The boy replied displeasingly. 

Liam thanked him going straight to the back door with only the top half open. Liam rang the bell to announce his presence at the empty stand.

“I’m comin, I’m comin- Oh Liam.” Zayn appeared suddenly wearing a blue vest with a name tag over his grey colored tee.

Liam’s face flushed not really sure what he expected. This was Zayn’s work place after all. 

“Zayn, hi, uh. The lad upfront sent me back here to check if you had a movie.” Once again Liam found himself nervously talking to Zayn.

Zayn came forward leaning his arm over the door. “Lenny, that lad is such a waste. He could have looked for the movie himself, but he can’t be bothered to get off his arse,” Zayn shook his head. “Now what movie is it that you’re looking for?”

Liam had a hard time understanding how Zayn could be so casual. Nothing had happened between them but Liam’s own thoughts prevented him from even attempting to be cool.

“I’m looking for the batman movie,” Liam replied impassively.

“Well which one Liam, there’s over a dozen.” Zayn chuckled. 

“The new one, “Batman Forever,”” Liam cleared up. 

“Funny that, I just finished rewinding that one,” Zayn reached to the television box before him ejecting the tape inside and putting it into the cassette case. “Heard it’s good,” Zayn displayed that beautiful smile that Liam hated to love.

Zayn handed the box to Liam who only thanked Zayn and quickly walked back to the front. He didn’t bother to stop and placed the money on the counter, more than the cost of the rent of the money and rushed out of the there as quick as he could. Being around a nonchalant, giddy Zayn was nearly suffocating at this point after he’d displayed nothing but coldness toward Liam a few days ago. 

Finally in the comfort of his home, Liam patiently sat on his donut shaped sofa, legs resting on the glass table putting his thoughts to use by brainstorming business projects his boss expected to have by the end of the week. His thoughts were interrupted by the beep of the elevator doors opening as Niall, Harry, and Louis walked in laughing hysterically but it wasn’t until Liam fully turned around that he saw Zayn trailing behind them.

Seriously, was there any way Liam could escape Zayn anymore? More specifically, what was he doing at Liam’s place?

Head ducked, Zayn wiped away his smile as soon as he saw Liam. Liam wanted to feel angry that he was here but at the same time he couldn’t after the way Zayn had actually been helpful. Liam didn’t even want to remember Friday night, not that he could anyway. Zayn hadn’t been too helpful with informing him of the events of that night. 

“Evening lads,” Liam spoke sternly. He could feel the blood rushing to his face when Zayn waved at him. All of a sudden he seemed gentler, shy even but Liam refused to fall for it. 

Not to mention Liam was embarrassed with the way he’d rushed out of the film store earlier. 

Niall scurried to the kitchen behind Harry and Louis, shooting a mischievous glance at Liam before exiting the living room. 

Liam could suddenly feel himself breathing too loudly, practically holding in his breath afraid that Zayn would hear. 

“Hope it’s cool I’m here. Harry, he invited me, said I should come. I could leave if you want me to,” Zayn fidgeted his hands, standing next to Liam. 

“No, you’re fine. I mean, that you’re here. It’s fine that you’re here.” Liam assured him, with menacing thoughts of the possibility of being embarrassed in his home. “Anything I can get you to drink, a beer?” Liam asked as he began walking toward the kitchen.

“I’ll take a water,” Zayn replied.

“Make yourself at home,” Liam said lastly before leaving the room.

Walking into the kitchen Liam noticed as the guys dispersed immediately making themselves look busy.

“Everything alright?” Liam asked perplexed as Louis and Niall bumped into each other stocking the fridge with the beer bottles they’d brought over.

“Yeah, no, everything is dandy Liam. What about with you? Heard you got into a bit of a situation over the weekend,” Louis raised his brows leaning over Niall’s hunched back.

“Don’t know what you’re talking about mate,” Liam responded reaching for a cup from the top cabinets. 

“Cut the crap Liam,” Niall blurted. “We know you spent the night at Zayn’s-“

“Shh,” Liam rushed to cover Niall’s mouth. “Will you shut up?” He’s going to hear you,” Liam removed his hand as soon as Niall took out his tongue to lick it. “Bastard,” Liam hissed at him. 

“So?” Louis questioned curiously.

“Nothing happened, alright,” Liam raised his voice reminding himself how there was a guest in the next room. “Can we just drop it now?”

“Fine,” Louis shrugged grabbing two beers before brushing past Liam’s shoulder.

Niall and Harry followed but Liam pulled Harry back by the elbow.

“Can we talk?” He whispered to Harry.

“Something wrong?” Harry furrowed his brows realizing how tense Liam had become. “Is it because Zayn is here? I’m sorry, I just assumed you guys were friends now and all. I shouldn’t have brought him.”

“No it’s fine. I mean I don’t know if we’re friends. I’d say acquaintances at best,” Liam paused to take a breath. “It’s just, I get the feeling he doesn’t like me very much.” Liam finally admitted. Something about Harry made it easier to confess certain things to him. 

It was one of those things Liam never imagined he’d feel the need to discuss. Other times his only worries were that someone would get too attached to him. 

“Oh, Liam,” Harry walked over to him throwing his long arm over his shoulder. “I’ve told you before, Zayn is just reserved. He comes off as intimidating but he’s not. Just got to warm up to him, s’all.”

Liam could feel the build up of steam below his feet. Zayn Malik not the intimidating kind? As if. Zayn had distraught Liam all of last week with just a look, the word intimidating wasn’t enough to describe it but Liam refrained from saying anything else and suggested Harry to join the rest of the lads. 

He poured out a water bottle into the glass cup and went into the next room. 

“Why have they been keeping you away this long? Honestly, mate, you’re fantastic. I think you’d be a great member for our team,” Liam overheard Niall saying to Zayn.

He walked over to where Niall sat next to Zayn, handing him the glass of water. Zayn thanked him as his fingers lightly brushed Liam’s. Liam was growing irritated the more polite Zayn acted. 

“What you lads chatting about then?” Liam asked taking a sip from his beer as he sat next to Niall, who was now between Liam and Zayn.

“You’re looking at my new artist,” Niall excitedly patted Zayn’s back.

Liam almost spit out his sip entirely. First, Liam humiliates himself completely for Zayn’s attention, then after finally giving up on him, Zayn is dragged back into his life as Niall’s co-worker. How convenient. 

Liam wiped at his mouth apologizing as Louis laughed at him. Harry on the other hand looked at Liam apologetically. 

“You alright there, Liam?” Niall rubbed Liam’s back.

“No yeah, I’m good. I just- I’ll just put in the movie.” Liam walked over to the entertainment system, putting in the cassette tape he’d picked up from Zayn’s job earlier. 

Walking back to his spot next to Niall, Liam glanced over to Zayn who was sipping his water as the trailers for other movies played. 

As they sat watching the film in silence, Liam got distracted by Louis and Harry smacking lips to his right. Nauseated, Liam looked over to his left where he could see from the corner of his eye how Niall sluggishly drank his fifth beer. Next to Niall, an alert Zayn was nearly on the edge of his seat. It was hard for Liam to enjoy the movie being preoccupied watching Zayn. The way he’d fidget his leg continuously. Usually this would annoy Liam but he couldn’t deny how cute it was, especially when Zayn hid his mouth from laughter anytime the Riddler delivered a funny line. Liam felt sicker with the thoughts of Zayn being quietly adorable and was actually happy when the ending credits began. 

“That was the greatest Batman I’ve watched,” Niall claimed.

“No, I’m going to have to go with the 89 version actually. No one’s played a better Batman than Keaton,” Zayn disagreed with him.

Liam had come to terms with that fact that Zayn and him were two worlds apart, he had no time to dwell on the possibility that they might actually have something in common. The 1989 version of “Batman” was Liam’s absolute favorite movie. 

“Well, lads, it’s been fun but Harry and I have some, business to handle,” Louis said standing up and sending a sneaky look at Harry. “Zayn, you going to come with?”

Liam could see the reluctance in Zayn’s face knowing he’d have to ride in a car with the lovebirds but he accepted Louis’ request as they were already headed toward his building any way. 

“So you hired him on the spot then?” Liam questioned Niall, as they were the only ones left. It may have seemed abruptly to Niall but Liam hadn’t stopped thinking about it.

“Well, not on the spot Liam. Obviously I’m more professional than that. He’s coming in tomorrow with a prepared portfolio for an interview. He was so open and up for the idea. You know how much of a struggle it’s been for me yeah? This could finally be my breath of fresh air. Zayn might have just saved my job Liam.”

“That’s great Niall. I’m glad you’ve finally found someone for the job.” Liam truly was happy for Liam even if it ticked him off just a little know it meant Zayn would be around much longer than he’d expected. 

And that’s how it went on for the rest of the month. Niall hired Zayn and almost every time he spoke with Liam, Niall didn’t fail to mention how amazing Zayn was artistically. He praised his work so much to the point where Liam wondered if Niall might be falling for him. Not that it mattered anyway. Zayn was single and Niall was single. Zayn didn’t like Liam and Liam, well he wasn’t sure exactly how he felt about Zayn anymore. 

Zayn’s presence still had too much of an impact on Liam. So much he’d had a talk with his boss just the other day about his lack of work. Liam knew that he was distracted over how close Niall had become with Zayn and even though he wouldn’t admit he was jealous it was eating him up inside so much he couldn’t concentrate on coming up with new plans at work.

It’d become a ritual now that Zayn spent most movie nights with them over the past couple of weeks. The worst was the night Louis and Harry passed on attending leaving Liam with Niall and Zayn. Liam was annoyed because they wouldn’t shut up about their work and their tune ideas over a new series of commercials they’d been working on, he was on the verge of kicking them out of his home.

It wasn’t unusual anymore for Liam to sit at his desk, head down over his folded arms loathing what he had become, who he had become. The instance his desk phone rang is head jerked up, bringing him back from his own self-pity party. 

As enthusiastic as he could, he picked up the phone, “Hello.”

“Liam!” A frantic Niall spoke, “Liam, get to hospital as quick as you can.” He demanded.

“What? What’s wrong Niall? Are you ok, is everything alright? What happened to you?” Liam asked worriedly. 

“It’s Zayn,” Niall said lastly before hanging up.


	7. Chapter 7

Liam grew worrisome, rushing out of his office asking Kyle to push back any meetings he had today. 

Niall hadn’t said much but Liam didn’t want to imagine what could be wrong. He hopped into his BMW and sped through traffic to get to the hospital that was 20 minutes away from his job. He didn’t bother looking for parking and just left his car in valet while he rushed through the hospital entrance. 

Heavily breathing he stopped promptly at the main desk. “Malik, uh I’m looking for a patient, Zayn Malik.”

The lady in blue scrubs looked through her chart before directing Liam to the emergency side of the hospital. 

Without thanking her, he walked quickly between a sudden crowd coming toward him, “Excuse me,” he said slightly pushing through them. 

Liam finally reached the emergency room and spotted a concerned Niall sitting on a chair biting his nails, staring blankly at the ground. 

“Niall, what happened?” Liam rushed to his side. 

“Liam, you’re here,” Niall said grabbing Liam’s hands. “I don’t know, one moment I was over him watching as he drew the cartoons and the next, the next he just collapsed. It was horrible mate, he stopped breathing and I didn’t know who else to call after the ambulance took him, so I called you.”

Liam could feel his own pulse slow down at the thought of a lifeless Zayn. He couldn’t even gather the words to reply to Niall’s panic. He felt guilty thinking back on how he’d been so angry at Zayn over the past month over the petty jealousy he couldn’t even admit to himself. Liam blamed Zayn all along for his discrepancy but was refusing to see his own childlike tantrums. Being rejected the first week he’d met Zayn was enough and he didn’t want to go through it again so he stayed mad and whiny, instead of giving Zayn another chance or attempting to pursue him again or better yet, attempting to be his friend. 

“Where is he?” Liam nearly whispered, feeling choked. 

“He’s back there somewhere- Liam where are you going?” Niall said as loud as he could before being shushed by a guard. 

Liam made his way to the front desk of the emergency room, “I need an update on Zayn Malik. I need to know how he’s doing,” Liam demanded to the man in scrubs. 

“Sir, a doctor will come out soon-“

“I need to know now!” Liam slammed his hands on the desk. 

“Sir, if you can’t calm down we’re going to have to ask you to leave.”

Niall pulled Liam back, rubbing his shoulders trying to calm Liam down. “Come on, Li, you’ve got to relax or they won’t let us see him.”

“What if something happens to him Niall?” Liam could feel his eyes well up with tears. “I won’t-.”

“Family of Mr. Zayn Malik,” came a tall brunette man with glasses wearing a white coat. 

Liam and Niall rushed to his side, “Here, we’re here.” Liam spoke frantically. “How is he? Can we see him?”

“Mr. Malik suffered a minor cardiac arrest. Lucky for him, he was brought just in time before any more damage could be done. But I would like to keep him over night for observation. Other than that he’s going to need a lot of rest. Does he live alone?”

“He does, he’s got his own flat, yeah.” A still worked up Liam replied.

“I’d suggest someone look after him for a few days, just to be safe. His heart has come a long way over the years and in case anything else happens, it’d be best if he wasn’t alone.” The doctor suggested

The doctor informed them he’d be transferred to a different room on the nonemergency side of the hospital.

Liam and Niall followed the directions to which they were told Zayn would be and upon entering the pale grey room with the beeping machines, Liam saw him. Zayn sleeping gracefully with wires connected to his arm and chest, monitoring his heart. Zayn was alive, yet Liam could feel his chest contort at the site of his vulnerability. 

Standing at his bedside Liam and Niall just watched over him without saying a word. They stood for so long, Liam just staring at Zayn, they hadn’t realized how late it had gotten in the evening. 

“You going to be ok, Liam? I’ve got to get back to the office, but I don’t want to leave if-“ Niall was interrupted but Liam.

“S’fine,” Liam whispered not taking his sight away from Zayn.

Niall walked around the room, pulling a seat behind Liam. He gently brushed Liam’s shoulder offering him the seat. Without a word, Liam sat unable to look away from Zayn. 

“I’ll check up on him later, you sure you’re going to be ok, Liam?” Niall asked unsure. 

“Yes, Niall. I’ll call you in case of anything, okay? Now go,” Liam finally turned his head to reassure Niall he was fine.

Clearly he wasn’t. Liam wanted Zayn to wake up and talk to him. He wanted to explain to Zayn the reason behind his inconsistent behavior. One moment Liam would be happily talking to him while the next he was bitter over the stories Zayn would share of Niall and him. It was childish on Liam’s part but he needed Zayn to know. He needed Zayn to know the way he’d made him feel so unlike himself upon meeting him because he was just so mesmerized by his beauty, enthralled by his apathetic attitude, more so intrigued by his indifference. 

Liam leaned his head forward on the bed, resting against the handle bar. Closing his eyes, he prayed in his head to any higher power for Zayn to wake up. Instead he was interrupted by a heavy familiar voice, Travis. 

“Oh hey, I didn’t think anyone would be here,” Travis walked in, hands in his pocket. “How is he?”

Liam jerked his head up looking at Travis then back at Zayn, hesitantly responding, “Doctors say he suffered a minor cardiac arrest. But he’ll be fine.”

At the foot of the bed Travis stared at Zayn, resting a hand over Zayn’s legs. “I’m his neighbor you know,” Travis spoke out of nowhere. “When he moved into the flat about a year ago, he didn’t know anyone. Said he moved out to London to get away from his over protective parents. He’s a fighter, this one” The beeping machines filled the silence again. 

By the time visiting hours were over, Liam and Travis had spoken so much Liam found out that Travis was a language teacher, he spoke over three languages, and played footie in college. Liam learned more about Travis in a couple of hours then he ever learned about Zayn in over a month. 

“I could stay if you want, so you can go get some rest.” Travis suggested to Liam. 

Liam had forgotten about the basic necessities of life. He wasn’t hungry, he wasn’t tired, he was just worried and needed to be there for Zayn. “S’okay mate, I want to be here when he wakes up.”

“He talks a lot about you know. Don’t tell him I told you that,” Travis said before stepping out of the room. 

Liam looked at Travis bemused, unable to believe that Zayn would actually spend his time talking to Travis about Liam. What could he tell him anyhow? Zayn and Liam were friends, sure, but they never actually talked to one another without another person being in the conversation. There was only so much Zayn knew about him.

Exhaling Liam leaned back on the chair, feeling the numbness in his bum. He couldn’t find it in him to take his eyes away from Zayn, he was afraid that if he looked away Zayn would wake up or something worse could happen. 

The nurses came in to offer him a pillow or blanket but he politely declined and they left him alone again. Head against the back of the uncomfortable chair, Liam hadn’t realized when he dozed off.

Slowly opening his eyes, adjusting them to the bright room, Liam removed his arms from under the blanket he was suddenly wrapped in. He looked over at the empty bed, getting up in panic as he tossed the sheet on the ground. 

“Zayn?” He called out worried, “Nurse!” he shouted again before the bathroom door in the room opened. 

“Relax, Liam. I had to use the loo,” A composed Zayn spoke holding the backside of his hospital tunic closed. “I was out for hours mate, really had to wee,” he said taking a seat on the bed. 

Liam grabbed his face in relief and disbelief. “You’re up, you’re awake, you’re fine,” he managed to get out. 

“Pretty much, yeah,” Zayn replied calmly smiling.

It was beyond Liam how Zayn could be smiling at this moment. But he couldn’t deny how that smile could make rainbows rise from mud. 

“How are you- how do you feel, I mean?” Liam asked uneasy.

“Erm, alright I guess. I’ll feel better once I’m out of here honestly,” Zayn shrugged nonchalantly. “Doctor said he’d discharge me in a few hours.”

Of the many scenarios Liam had thought up in his head the night before about talking with Zayn, he couldn’t even gather the words to continue a conversation with him. So he sat back down, looking away from Zayn but failing every time.

“You alright, Liam? You look a little pale. Maybe it should be you on the bed mate,” Zayn joked. 

“Yeah, just hungry. Haven’t eaten since the day before yesterday probably.” Liam suddenly felt his hunger as his stomach growled. 

“How long were you here?” Zayn asked suddenly serious. 

“As soon as Niall called, that you, you’d been brought here.” Liam looked at the ground.

“Thanks. For being here, thank you,” Zayn said in his most sincere voice. 

Liam couldn’t look at him now after he’d been staring at his sleeping body for hours the day before. 

“Am I interrupting?” The doctor knocked lightly on the door.

“No, doc but when am I getting out of here?” Zayn questioned him anxiously.

“Just need you to sign these papers here and you’ll be good to go.” The white coat man placed the papers in the sliding table beside the bed. “Your labs came back normal. I just ask that you take it easy, get some rest, have a friend look after you,” the doctor quickly glanced at Liam. 

Zayn signed as fast as he could, asking no questions gladly handing the pen and papers back to the doctor. 

“Alright, Mr. Malik, you’re free to go.” The older man smiled and walked back out of the room.

“Thanks doc,” Zayn slipped out of the bed grabbing the bag filled with his belongings, went into the bathroom and changed.

Somehow Liam expected this to be a drastic change for Zayn but Zayn remained as casual as he always was. Liam could swear he was more worried over Zayn than Zayn was. 

Within a minute Zayn was out of the restroom, still adjusting his green jacket as he walked out. 

“Care to take me home Liam? S’alright if you can’t I’ll just call-“

“No, yeah. I can, I mean. Come on,” Liam directed Zayn to follow him to the entrance of the hospital. They walked in silence even when they reached the valet guys who brought around Liam’s car. 

They hopped in to the car and drove quietly toward the nearly run down building. Liam spotted Louis’ truck in the driveway and concluded he’d pay them a visit after. It’d been a little over a week since the last time he’d talked to either Louis or Harry.

Liam knew that Zayn was chucking it up, pretending to be fine but when they climbed up the stairs to the fifth floor Zayn was breathing as if he’d ran a marathon. 

“I’m fine,” Zayn said pushing away Liam’s helping hand. “This shit building needs a damn elevator, that’s the problem.”

They finally reached Zayn’s door, and he was nearly out of breath as he struggled to put in the key to open. 

“Ah, my lovely abode. How I’ve missed you.” Zayn extended his arms to the room. He walked over to the couch and crashed right on it. “I’ve forgotten what this is like. I’m so exhausted, I haven’t even done anything.”

Liam stood by the door after closing it, unsure of his next move. He was so used to someone else being around. The last time he was in this flat, he’d woken up frantically and hung-over next to Zayn.

“Have a seat Liam, if you’d like,” Zayn adjusted himself on the couch leaving room for Liam to sit. 

Without a word Liam walked toward him and sat upright just staring toward the blank television screen.

“So,” Zayn began awkwardly breaking the silence. “How’s the weather?”

“What?” A bewildered Liam looked over at Zayn.

“I’m just, making conversation that’s all. You’re very quiet around me Liam. Do I scare you or something?” Asked a concerned Zayn.

Liam swallowed hard from hearing Zayn’s unexpected question. He thought maybe Zayn didn’t notice all those times he’d walked away distressed when they were left alone for a second. 

“No,” Liam responded. 

“Then? What is it? Niall’s begs to differ. Says you’re this charming charismatic boy who woos all the gents and the ladies but you’ve been such a turtle since I’ve met you, Liam. I don’t mean to come off as rude or anything, if you’re shy and all that’s fine. You just don’t seem like the timid type.”

Taken aback, Liam felt like he’d been caught red handed. 

“What are you- How? Why are you asking me this now?” Liam questioned him back. 

“Just curious, s’all. I’ve known you for what? Over a month now and all I know about you is that you own businesses and stuff, I’m not even sure. Is the club all you’ve got?” Zayn was coming off as the impolite boy Liam remembered meeting for the first time.

“No, I’ll have you know I co-own two other sports bars.” Liam assured the rude boy. “And I’m not a turtle, I’m just. It’s just-“ Liam could feel the words at the tip of his tongue but there was an inner power forbidding him from saying them. “What about you? You had a heart attack yesterday, and here you are interrogating me acting like everything is so dandy, you could have died you know.” Liam regretted those last words almost as soon as he said them. 

“Zayn, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean-“ Liam turned to Zayn immediately apologizing. 

“No, it’s fine. I know,” Zayn interrupted him before Liam could continue. Zayn took in a deep breath before turning to Liam and smiling. “I, uhm, I’ve been sick since I was a little lad. Me mom, she left her job to look after me. Apparently, I was born with a weak heart, how shitty is that?” Zayn chuckled. 

“I didn’t know, I’m sor-“

“Stop apologizing, will ya? Course you didn’t know, you don’t know me Liam.” Zayn looked straight into Liam’s eyes this time. “It’s fine just, just don’t pity me ok?”

The plea in Zayn’s eye stabbed Liam’s chest. 

“Is there anything I can get you?” Liam asked him. It was hard to avoid this nurturing instinct that had suddenly taken over Liam. 

“Yeah, do me a favor and get yourself some food will you or you’ll be the one in the hospital next,” Zayn scolded him. 

“Fine, I’ll go buy some groceries and I’ll be right back,” Liam stood from the couch and walked out of Zayn’s flat.

He walked across the hall to Harry’s flat and knocked twice before a half naked Louis opened. 

“Liam, hey bud, I uh,” Louis giggled hiding his body behind the door. 

Liam shoved the door open, pushing Louis aside. 

A nearly naked Harry lay on the floor covered in chocolate syrup. 

“Really guys?” Liam just looked from Harry to Louis.

Harry rushed up wrapping the blanket under him over his waist before running toward the room. 

“Liam you intruded in here, don’t complain about what you’ve walked into. It’s your fault, mate” Louis blamed him.

Harry came back wearing a t-shirt over his knickers and tossing a shirt over to Louis to put on. “Liam, we weren’t expecting any guests. Sorry you had to see that,” Harry apologized. 

Liam stood in the middle of the room not even concerned with their crazy antics. 

“Zayn had a heart attack.” He said emotionless. 

Harry rushed to his side grabbing his elbows. “What? Is he ok? Where is he? Louis we’ve got to get to the hospital now-“

“He’s fine Harry. I mean, he’s home now. He needs to rest now s’all.” Liam briefed them.

Liam explained to them how it all happened from the moment Niall called the ambulance to now, how he was on his way to get groceries for Zayn, and him as well as Zayn had demanded he eat. Louis agreed to go with Liam while Harry visited Zayn. 

“Are you ok Liam? I’m only asking because you look, not like yourself.” Louis asked as politely as he could while they sat in the lot.

Looking at himself in the rearview mirror Liam could see why he’d asked. The heavy bags and darkness surrounding Liam’s eyes made him look like he’d been crying for years and the scruff growing around his usual clean cut facial hair made him look older over night. 

Liam thought this was the chance he’d been waiting for because there was no way he could keep it all in any longer. But before he could let the words escape, tears fell from his eyes.

“Liam, what’s the matter? I was only joking, you look good mate, better than ever really. Just please, for god’s sake Liam, don’t cry,” Louis tried to sympathize with him.

“I don’t know what to do anymore Louis. I wanted him to like me for so long and nothing I did ever worked. I humiliated myself time after time for his attention. Then he got that job with Niall and all of a sudden they were best mates, and I detested it Louis, I really nearly hated the two because of how much time they spend together. I hated it because I wanted that with him, if I couldn’t have him, I wanted that friendship but I don’t know how to be his friend. I freeze every time I’m alone with him, I don’t know how to have a normal conversation with him. I freeze, I forget to breathe and it’s not normal for me. And yesterday when Niall told me he was in the hospital, I almost lost it Louis. I’ve never been so afraid since my grandfather passed. I was so scared to lose him Louis and he’s not even mine.” Liam sobbed and he didn’t care for the snot pouring from his nose. He just carelessly wiped it with the sleeve of his blazer. 

“Mate,” Louis’ voice cracked “Mate, you’ve got to get a hold of yourself.” Louis rubbed Liam’s back consoling him but this was so new for the both of them. 

Sure they’d shared everything with each other, and the last time Liam broke down like this was when his grandfather passed away, but Liam had never cried like this for another lad. 

“I figured something was up with you, you just seemed, I don’t know,” Louis shrugged, “you seemed different every time Zayn was around, but you know, I just guessed it was your way of impressing him but I never saw you make a pass at him. It was odd, because come on, I know you’re Big Payno. You go for what you want and you get it, but I didn’t realize it was this bad.”

Liam didn’t even care that Louis was calling him a name he only referred to himself as. 

“I guess I was good at hiding it then,” Liam smiled through his wet cheeks and stuffed nose. “But he knows, he knows something is up. He asked me and I, I couldn’t tell him. I can’t.”

As embarrassing as it was, Liam felt a great weight of relief lift from his shoulder after admitting everything to Louis. Keeping his emotions bottled in for this long was painful and finally he exploded like a shaken bottle of pop. 

“What are you going to do?” Louis asked lowly. “You can’t keep this from him, he’ll find out somehow. He’s not dumb Liam, he’ll notice if you start acting all weird. I mean, you say he already suspects. You know, being with Harry has taught me so much.” Louis sighed. “Talking it out is better than being so passive about it, leads to nothing good mate. You’ll just feel trapped and make yourself mental.”

For the first time in forever, Louis was being more rational than Liam. 

Liam wasn’t crying anymore but his face was red and puffy still. He put a hand to Louis’ forehead making sure Louis wasn’t ill or anything. 

“Quit it, you know I’m right.” Louis laughed pushing away Liam’s hand. “I told him I love him you know,” Louis said sternly now. 

Bug eyed Liam turned to face Louis again. “Love? As in “in love” love?” Liam asked the same Louis who’d promised he’d never fall in love.

“Yes, Liam. As in, “in love”, love. I love him. I love Harry, Liam. God it feels so good to say that.” The beam on Louis’ face was unlike anything Liam was used to. 

“You’re in love Louis Tomlinson. I can’t believe it. Congrats?” Liam wasn’t sure if that was the appropriate thing to say to him.

“Thanks?” Louis replied as a question as well. “Sorry I didn’t mean to change the subject. It’s just, saying it to him was so natural and when he said it back it was so refreshing. Someone loves me back and not like me mom’s smothering love, you know? All I’m saying is, words can save you the trouble, as I’m sure you’ve learned Liam.”

Louis was right, as hard as that was to admit. Liam would have to figure out a way to talk to Zayn without making a fool of himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for taking this long to update, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter. :)


	8. Chapter 8

That same night after grocery shopping with Louis, Liam arrived back at Zayn’s and cooked up a meal the way his mother taught him. Louis and Harry joined them for dinner, leaving right after surely to return to their naughty activities. 

“They’re quite the duo, those two,” Zayn referred to Louis and Harry as he placed the plates in the sink where Liam was soaking them.

Zayn took his place next to him, drying up the dishes with a cloth as Liam passed them over.

“You don’t even want to know what I walked into earlier,” Liam shivered as he remembered, hoping he’d never find himself in that position again. 

“Don’t even want to imagine. I’ve known Harry long enough to know what he’d be into,” Zayn responded drying the last plate with a scrunched up face. 

For the rest of the week Liam made his way to Zayn’s flat right after work. Liam stocked up Zayn’s kitchen to prepare a dinner every night. He’d cook something simple and healthy every for Zayn and the rest of the lads that were sure to cramp up in Zayn’s small flat. 

It was a relief for Liam that there was always at least one other person there with Zayn and him every night because there was still no way for him to fill the awkward silences between the two without making excuses to busy himself. 

Friday evening after they’d had dinner with Travis and Niall, Liam and Zayn sat on the green couch comfortably, alone for what seemed like the first time. 

“When I was a little lad me sisters used me as their puppet dragging me around the house in all their dresses and covering me in the most awful make up.” Zayn spoke through his teeth as he chuckled remembering. 

“I didn’t have any siblings growing up. It was just me and me mom, then Geoff came along when I was five, I think. Soon after Louis moved into the neighborhood. He’s the closest I had to any siblings.” Liam replied 

“Was that lonely for you?” Zayn asked Liam as the sound of the television faded. 

“I didn’t know otherwise so it wasn’t a big deal for me, you know? Plus we’d visit Geoff’s farm every weekend and it’s just the best. Honestly mate, you’ve got to come see the tulip farm. It’s just acres of tulips, truly breathtaking.” Liam lit up just talking about it.

“Yeah? Is it far?” Zayn sat up, turning his torso to Liam, and resting his elbow on the back of the couch. 

“It’s a two hour drive out of the city. I drive out there every sunday.” Liam could feel the pressure of his words build up in his chest. “Come with me, on Sunday.” He blurted out. It wasn’t until after he said the words that he realized he’d asked Zayn to come with him. Just the two of them; alone. 

“If you want, I mean,” Liam hesitated, not wanting to sound demanding.

“Sure, yeah. I’d enjoy that. It’s been a week since I’ve been out of these four walls.” Zayn exhaled, resting back on the couch. 

They went back to watching a sitcom about a group of friends that seemed to spend all their free time at the same cafe. 

“It’s Friday, why are you here with me anyway? Shouldn’t you be at the club with the lads?” Zayn faced Liam again.

“I could be but, I rather be here honestly. I’m exhausted. S’been a long week,” Liam leaned back folding his hands behind his head.

“I feel like I’m taking your life from you Liam.” Zayn spoke softly.

“Trust me mate, this is the most rest I’ve gotten since college. I’ve always been busy doing something. Even when I’m at the club, I’m working. Searching for new ideas, the next big thing.”

“What’s been your biggest accomplishment, so far?” Zayn asked curiously. 

“This far?” Liam reached to play with the hairs on his chin. “Probably Motion. It’s always been my dream to have my own line of clubs and that was my start. A place I can call my own. I’d love to continue that chain.”

“Well that’s something innit? I wish I could say the same but my biggest accomplishment to date has probably been drawing you naked.” Zayn chuckled.

Nothing but a gasp escaped his mouth as Liam could feel the warm blood take over his face and his eyes widened at Zayn. 

Zayn pressed his lips but was unable to hold in his laughter any longer. “Sorry mate, don’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable.”

“No, not at all.” Liam could feel himself tremble and hoped Zayn wouldn’t notice. 

Liam found himself feeling intimidated by Zayn all over again. He’d thought he’d surpassed that obstacle but clearly he hadn’t.

They silently continued watching cable until Liam looked over at Zayn snuggled up against the armrest sound asleep. Liam went into the familiar bedroom, bringing over the black covers to throw over Zayn. 

As Liam gently placed the cover over Zayn, he noticed a reddish mark below Zayn’s throat but as he inched forward to take a better look, Zayn startled awake. 

“What are you doing, Liam?” Zayn asked harshly. 

“I’m sorry mate, I just-”

“I don’t need you to take care of me, Liam. I’m not a baby, you know.” Zayn threw the sheets to the ground. 

“I didn’t mean to, Zayn.”

“Right. Well, it’s late then. I should probably get some rest now.” Zayn got up folding his arms indirectly kicking Liam out of his flat. 

Liam was confused. They’d finally had a nice night chatting and watching the television after an entire week of attempting to care for him. For once they’d talked with no awkward silences, and Liam thought they were actually getting somewhere. After the time they’d spent together, Liam expected things to be better, for them to actually be friends but that wasn’t the case. Of course it couldn't be that simple, thought Liam, not with Zayn. 

Liam dragged himself to his car, drove home, and sulked all the way up to his penthouse. He wondered where he had gone wrong with Zayn when all he wanted was to make him better after his health scare. But it was almost like nothing Liam did was good enough for Zayn. So here was Liam taking one step forward and two steps back pitying himself yet again. 

Saturday, Liam decided he’d give Zayn (and himself) space by spending all day brainstorming ideas for work, searching for empty business spaces in busy neighborhoods. His boss hit him hard a couple of weeks ago and he wouldn’t allow himself to slack off again. 

After a long day of paperwork, phone calls and hopeful ideas, Liam kicked back at Motion. Surprisingly enough, Liam found himself sharing drinks at the bar with Travis.

“He won’t admit it but he’s grateful for everything you’ve done for him, you know,” Travis leaned over to Liam. 

Liam just shook his head taking in his drink. “I don’t know, mate. He seemed pretty upset yesterday.” Liam shouted over the music.

“That’s just how he is. Soon as his guards down for a moment, he lashes out. S’almost like he’s afraid.”

Liam didn’t want Zayn to be the topic of the night. Zayn was on Liam’s mind far too much and tonight Liam needed a rest from him. Dancing the night away Liam forgot about everything as bodies grinded on him, throwing his arms up to the beat of the bass.

The night went by so fast that next thing he knew it was Sunday morning and Liam was woken up by the sound of the beeping intercom in his room. Stumbling out of bed, barely holding on to the cloth to drape over his crotch, he slugged acrossed the room and responded.

“What?” he spoke groggily. 

“Mr. Payne sorry to wake you but you have a guest. Some, Mr. Malik,” said the polite man at the lobby. 

“Right, send him up.” Liam responded pressing his head against the wall. What could Zayn possibly want now?

He’d practically kicked him out the night before, ungrateful to what Liam had done for him over the week.

Liam hurried to the bathroom to freshen up into some decent clothing that didn’t involve him being nude. Right as he was slipping into his pair of khakis the elevator bell rang. 

“Hello,” he heard Zayn’s voice from the other room. 

“Hey,” Liam came out of his bedroom buttoning up his pants. 

Zayn’s gaze quickly fell to his hands then nervously back to Liam’s face. 

“Hey, uh, I’m here for our road trip or whatever,” Zayn held up a backpack, “brought some snacks. Healthy ones, like carrots and shit.” He smiled at Liam. 

“Right,” Liam couldn’t admit to the excitement he felt in the pit of his stomach mostly out of dignity, “I didn’t think you’d want to come. After, well you know.”

“Yeah, sorry about that. I didn’t mean to react that way, just tired I guess.” Zayn shrugged. 

Liam didn’t reply despite him being confused and instead continued to get ready before heading out. 

They’d been on the road for an hour talking mostly about the lads and how Liam had met them all. Liam talked about meeting Louis for the first time and rooming in college with Niall. Zayn talked about how Travis and Harry were his first and only friends since he’d moved to the city. Once again, their conversation seemed to be going smoothly.

“I had friends back home but none that actually cared enough to keep in touch. My best friends were my sisters and I call them every once in a while. I just wish they could come visit and explore the city someday.” Zayn looked down at his hands and out the window avoiding Liam’s gaze.

“How come they can’t?”

“My parents are short on money to buy them a train ticket,” He shrugged and looked forward. 

Liam wanted to suggest he’d be able to help but didn’t want to intrude. So far they’d been having a good time cracking jokes and telling stories, he didn’t want to ruin the next hour they had ahead. As the music played, Liam took the exit into the country side passing several farms filled with agriculture. 

Liam sneaked a look at Zayn every once in a while as he smiled excitedly out the window like a kid on a field trip. 

“You just don’t see this type of beauty in the city,” Zayn said to Liam without taking his sight away from the window. 

“Yea,” Liam agreed as he looked from the road ahead to Zayn. 

They finally approached the yellow cottage like home, entering the rocky road toward it. Behind the house, Liam could already see the different colored flowers popping up the closer they got. 

He stationed his beamer behind Geoff’s SUV and warned Zayn about his parents.

“Don’t freak out, I never bring friends out here so they might be over the top,” Liam said stepping out of the car.

Zayn half grinned nervously as he followed Liam up the stairs. 

“Knock, knock, I’m here,” Liam shouted into the home as he pushed open the door. 

“Oh, Liam,” his Grandmother cooed from the living room. “So glad to see you. You’ve brought a friend, have you,” She rolled closer to them.

“Nana, this is Zayn. Zayn my Nana,” Liam nervously looked at both.

“Nice to meet you, you have a beautiful home,” Zayn complimented grabbing Nana’s hand in both of his hands. 

“Don’t be so modest, Zayn, make yourself comfortable. It’s a pleasure to have you. Now sit, tell me all about how you’ve met my handsome boy Liam,” Nana rolled her chair with one hand as she pulled Zayn with the other. 

“Nana, I was thinking maybe I’d show Zayn around before we sat. It’s just we’ve been on the road for two hours and I think maybe he’d like to walk for a bit,” Liam politely suggested wanting to avoid any more embarrassment than he’d already brought upon himself.

“Right, sorry dear. It’s just so nice for you to have brought a friend. Was getting a bit tired of only seeing your face,” Nana joked. “I’m only joking dear.”

Zayn laughed cheekily but suppressed his laugh when Liam shot him a glare. 

“Karen should be in the kitchen. And Geoff, well you know. He’s always looking for something to fix up around here.”

“Is that Liam?” Karen called out from the next room. “Oh Liam, you’re here and you’ve brought-” She stopped upon entering the room and finding Zayn. 

“Zayn. Mom this is Zayn, Zayn my loving mother,” Liam gestured between them.

“How lovely to meet you Zayn,” Karen walked over and pulled Zayn into a gentle hug. “Can I get you anything to drink, or eat? You two must be starved.”

“No, thank you,” Zayn responded. “We had a bit of snacks on the ride over,”

“Snacks? Dear that mustn’t have filled you up. I’ve cooked up Liam’s favorite,” Karen delightedly insisted.

“Mum, we’re good,” Liam shot Karen a look to calm herself. “I’m going to go show Zayn around, yeah? Come on,” Liam called over Zayn with his hand. 

Excusing himself, Zayn followed after Liam toward the back of the house. 

Stepping out into the yard, Liam spotted Geoff parking the tractor just off the path from the house. 

“Ah, Liam. So good to see you, son.” Geoff approached them throwing an arm over Liam. “And who’s this?”

“Zayn, it’s very nice to meet you sir.” Zayn extended his hand to Geoff.

“What’s with this, Sir? Call me Geoff, Zayn. We’re happy to have you over.” Geoff took his hand. “Now, I’ve got to run to the market to get more tea for your mum. Can I get you two anything?”

“No thanks, Geoff. If it’s alright, I’m going to show Zayn around around.”

“Of course, go ahead. I’ll see you for supper.” Geoff patted Liam on the back before walking back into the house. 

“Your family is so nice. Makes me miss mine,” Zayn spoke softly.

Liam just smiled at Zayn noticing a sadder trance taking over his face, but that was far from what Liam intended for this day to be so he tugged at Zayn’s elbow pointing toward the miles and miles of the colorful tulips. 

“Come on then, I want to show you the flowers,” He said walking down the very familiar path. 

They walked side by side, Liam explaining to Zayn the reason why the Payne’s planted Tulips over any other flower. Tulips are not too much of anything, not too romantic, not too big, they are not too elegant, nor too small; the tulip is just right. 

“They represent, the perfect love. Not too expectant but not hopeless. It’s just right you know,” As Liam described the meaning behind the tulip, Liam could feel himself explaining more than just the meaning about a flower through his words. 

Zayn was listening as they walked, lightly grazing the flowers as he walked past them. Not paying attention to the fact that Liam was looking at him instead of the flowers. 

“Sometimes, we have high expectations for things like love, or business in my case. You feel like if it doesn’t meet the standards you’ve set, that it’s useless and it won’t work. But that’s not always the case, is it? Sometimes, what we least expect is exactly what’s right for us, the perfect balance we need in our lives.” 

Liam could feel his heart beating through his shirt as the metaphorical words escaped his mouth. The tulip was Zayn all along. This man, that Liam thought of as impolite and selfish had put Liam through a test laying out his own insecurities on the table. Liam had gained so much over the years he never thought about actually giving back, not that he was an asshole but he was never selfless. The moment he brought down that wall, they all crumbled down as well. Liam never pursued another person, they pursued him. Liam never took care of another person, because he only took care of himself. Liam never bothered getting to know people on a more meaningful level, because he didn’t have the time to. Yet, here he was seeing in Zayn everything he saw in the tulip. Someone who needed to be taken care of like the tulip needed to be watered. Someone who Liam needed to know further than the surface like the meaning behind just another colorful flower. 

Zayn sighed observing the overwhelming amount of flowers around them, eyes amazed by the varying colors of purples, reds, blues, yellows, and oranges. Wordless, Zayn turned to Liam gently placing a hand on his cheek. Staring intently into his eyes, Liam could feel the magnetic pull and found himself leaning closer into Zayn’s face. Colliding breaths as their lips were inches away, Liam could feel Zayn’s phantom lips over his before he heard his mother’s call for supper a few yards back. 

Sighing deeply with disappointment, he leaned his forehead on Zayn’s and looked into his eyes apologetically. 

“My mom has perfect timing, doesn’t she?” He shook his head.

Zayn giggled and placed a soft kiss on Liam’s nose before grabbing his hand and pulling him back toward the house. 

There was no way Liam could describe the electrifying excitement propelling through his veins. Joy filled with anxiety as his fingers laced with Zayn’s. The past 24 hours had changed like the seasons, from cold to warm unexpectedly. 

Over dinner, Liam shot warning eyes to his parents and nana when they interrogated Zayn about his life and his relationship (friendship) with Liam. 

“I just want to know about your friend, Liam. You haven’t brought anyone over in years, it’s nice that’s all,” Karen said before stuffing mashed potato into her mouth. 

Zayn and Liam volunteered to wash and put away the dishes but created more of a mess while jokingly splashing each other with the soapy water. 

By 8pm, Liam’s family was gathered in the family room while he snuck upstairs with Zayn to his old bedroom. 

“You really are the golden boy. How old were you when you last lived here?” Zayn asked him as he looked through the shelves of book and pictures with Liam holding up certificates or awards.

“Was in college, right before I went away for Uni.” He looked embarrassingly at his cowboy bed sheets remembering it as his room of self-discovery in more than one way. 

The blue wallpaper covered in more certificates for school activities, school spelling bees, science projects, and sports amongst other things. His desk accompanied by a lamp and a couple of his school books. The red bean bag on the corner under the window, deflated after years of being jumped on. The brown stain on his beige carpet from the pasta he’d spilled after discretely sneaking food into his room late at night. His innocence and achievements displayed all over the room. 

Zayn shuffled across the room, kneeling by the bed to look under sticking his hand under it and into the mattress. Liam looked at him curiously amused, as if he’d been here before.

“Aha,” Zayn chimed successfully. “I knew there had to be some impurity in this chastity of a room,” Zayn sat on the table opening a worn out magazine filled with naked men.

Liam immediately threw himself to yank the magazine from Zayn but Zayn threw himself back pulling his arm above his head while Liam breathed heavily over his body. Laying over Zayn, Liam could feel his heart pumping against Zayn’s chest. 

Accepting defeat, Liam breathed over Zayn’s face for the second time that day. “You’re a very insolent boy, you know that?” Liam whispered into Zayn’s face feeling Zayn’s hollow breaths against his face. 

Zayn smirked admittingly looking from Liam’s eyes to his mouth and that was when he raised his head to press his lips against Liam’s. Parting Liam’s lips with his tongue wasting no time in savouring his mouth feeling the chapped lips against his own, moving rhythmically as their tongues met. The anticipation to this moment had been built too much for Liam to handle casually so he rushed his lips over Zayn’s as if it would be the only time this would happen. Something he couldn’t be too sure of with Zayn’s hot and cold personality. 

But Zayn slowed it down, pulling away and slowly pecking his lips. Kissing up his jawline and back down to the corner of his lips. It wasn’t long until they were back into a heated make out session. 

Soon after they waited to subdue the bulge in their pants, they retreated back downstairs to say their final goodbyes. 

During the car ride home and even after Zayn had placed a light kiss on Liam’s lips before getting out his car, Zayn’s mouth was all Liam could think about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This update is long overdue and I apologize for that. I just want to once again thank everyone who has read, commented and left kudos on this story up until this point. I hope to update again soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this far, truly means so much to me. I hope you've enjoyed it. Please feel free to let me know your thoughts through comments or kudos. I will be updating very soon :)


End file.
